Seven Days of Changes
by laurah2215
Summary: Series:These Changes; Story #1.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seven Days of Change

Title: Seven Days of Change  
Author: Laura H  
Rating: Teen to Late Teen...doubt it will get Adult, but I'll let  
you know  
Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be spending half my day writing essays  
and filling out forms for scholarships if I owned this show or its  
characters?  
Synopsis: Tuesday- Tuesday. As CJ confronts her feelings for Danny,  
she learns that many surprises and changes are in store for her as  
she plans her new life.  
Spoilers: Season 7...particularly, " Institutional Memory"  
Author's Notes: I've planning this all week, but real life  
unfortunately prevented me from getting it down on the computer.  
Please bear with me, because I think it could be good. It's been a  
while since I've invested in fanfiction. I'll post one day at a  
time, how does that sound?

Part 1; Day 1; Tuesday

"What's else?"

CJ chuckles slightly and brings a hand up to swipe at the tears  
spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm just...this is all coming  
to head at once."

"I understand," Danny replies, taking a step toward her.

"Are you sure I'm worth all this?"CJ grimaces, tentatively  
reaching out to touch Danny's fingers.

"Positive," Danny exhales, his gaze locked with CJ's.

CJ smiles weakly and half laughs, half sobs. " I don't deserve  
you."

"Don't say that, " Danny lightly admonishes, wrapping his arms  
around her waist and pulling her in close.

Inhaling the scent of his cologne and allowing herself to melt  
into his embrace, CJ finally unwinds and lets the tears fall freely.  
She had forgotten how good it felt to lean on someone, to let go and  
allow herself to need and trust again. Danny runs his hand along her  
back soothingly, between her suit jacket and sweater.

After a minute, Danny leans back to study CJ's sunken, tear-  
stricken face, which he traces with his thumb. "Better?"

Closing her eyes, CJ nods and inhales deeply.

"Are you staying the night? Can I get you something to eat or  
drink?" Danny asks quickly, taking her by the hand and leading her  
over his living room couch.

CJ smiles genuinely for the first time since she had arrived as  
she sinks into the plush couch. "Thanks, but I just polished off a  
large glass of wine at Toby's. I'm feeling a little queasy now."

"I can make you something light?" Danny offers helpfully, his  
hand reaching for CJ's

"You said you wanted to talk," CJ reminds him pointedly,  
angling her body so she can give him her full attention.

"Yes, I did. So, you're gonna accept Hollis' offer?"

CJ nods and her smile is disbelieving. " I'm going to head his  
foundation and build infrastructure in African communities so the  
people can have access to aid projects and trade opportunities."

"That sounds right up your alley," Danny agrees.

"What about you?" CJ inquires.

Danny shrugs and moves to nestle CJ's frame in his arms. "I  
want to be where you are. I can write in Africa, no absence of  
inspiration there."

"Seriously, you'd just pick up your life and follow me half way  
across the world?" CJ asks in awe.

"Of course," Danny answers automatically.

"Why?" She whispers softly, head turned around to watch his  
expression.

"Because I love you." Danny grazes her cheek with his finger  
and brushes a stray lock of hair away from her face, his eyes never  
wavering from her gaze.

"Danny..."

"Shssh, it's okay. I understand if you're not ready to say it.  
You haven't had as much time to admit to yourself as I have."

"It's all just happening at once," CJ tells him. " One of the  
most significant jobs I've ever had is coming to an end, I've  
decided I'm sick of putting my life on hold and can't work in the  
White House anymore, and I've suddenly got to make all these life-  
altering decisions in the next few weeks."

Danny runs his hands along her arms comfortingly."That's okay.  
As long as you know I'm here for you, and I want to be a part of  
those decisions."

"You will be," CJ assures him, for once the idea of sharing her  
life with another person not seeming so scary. She realizes she has  
a lot of work ahead of her, but she has made some progress in  
learning how to be a partner in this relationship. If Danny believed  
in them, then she would, too. She lets out a long, loud, yawn and  
realizes she has never been home this early in years.

"You're tired, why don't we call it an early night?" Danny  
suggests, his eyes headed in the direction of his bedroom.

With a raised eyebrow, CJ stands up and faces Danny. "Why,  
Daniel, if this is how you proposition a woman for sex, you're act  
needs some work."

With a smile, Danny snakes his arms around CJ's waist, his  
eyes sparkling with mischief and mirth. "Not sex, just a  
goodnight's sleep."

CJ pouts playfully as she allows herself to be gently tugged  
toward the back of the apartment. "Well, that's no fun. Here I'm  
trying to be all emotionally available to you and you can't even  
reward me by being...physically available to me."

Danny leads her on to the end of the bed and grins down at her  
largely. "I promise I'll be...physically available to you another  
time. Tonight, you need to rest."

Finally conceding, CJ sighs and allows Danny to peel her  
clothes off. She clutches the back of his neck and proceeds to kiss  
him passionately, her hands frantically trying to remove his soft  
sweater.

"Mmm...CJ...Mmm...Okay, we gotta...I'm trying to get you into  
bed." Danny protests, tilting his head away from CJ's lips.

"It's working extremely well," CJ commends him, reaching for  
the fly of his pants.

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab that Notre Dame t-shirt you love so  
much and you can sleep in that, okay?" Danny takes two steps back  
and runs his hands through his hair, silently telling himself to  
slow down for CJ's own good.

"I never end up keeping it on for very long,"CJ remarks with a  
smug grin.

"Well, you have to tonight, for both our sakes." Danny tells  
her, rummaging through his chest of drawers for the old grey t-shirt  
CJ had immediately claimed when they had started sleeping together.

"Okay, I'm gonna go freshen up," CJ accepts the t-shirt from  
Danny and reaches over to place a lingering kiss on his lips.

While CJ gets readies herself for bed in the bathroom, Danny  
strips down to his boxers and turns down the bed. Then he meets CJ  
in the bathroom, where he finds her brushing her teeth with her  
finger.

"I don't think your dental hygienist would approve," Danny  
smirks, standing behind her and watching her in the mirror.

CJ rolls her eyes and spits the toothpaste out. "I forgot my  
toothbrush in my bag at work. When I left, I wasn't planning on  
coming here."

"You can use mine." Danny offers with a shrug, reaching across  
the sink to retrieve his brush.

CJ's face registers horror. "Danny, that's disgusting."

"So, it's okay to have sex and exchange every possible bodily  
fluid, but sharing a toothbrush is gross?" Danny says as he brushes  
his teeth.

"It's...different." CJ smiles with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever," Danny shrugs and spits the remaining toothpaste  
into the sink.

They both make their way into the bedroom, Danny pauses to let  
CJ claim her side of the bed. When she doesn't meet his eyes, he  
settles between the thick green sheets and reaches across to stroke  
her arm.

CJ turns and smiles lightly. "It's weird without the sex."

"Kinda, but we'll get used to it."

"You anticipate a lot of sex-less nights in your future?" CJ  
asks sarcastically.

"No, but I'm thinking practically. Eventually we'll get used to  
living together." Danny's words, tone and body language radiate  
calmness and assuredness, two things CJ is lacking right now.

"Well, I'm glad you're optimistic. I already know you don't  
snore, so that makes this easier," CJ teases as way of relieving the  
tension. She curls into Danny's side and forces herself to relax.

Danny chuckles softly and runs a hand through CJ's hair. " And  
you're not one of those sleep-walkers or screamers, so I'm confident  
we'll make excellent nocturnal companions."

"I wouldn't be so sure, I have a tendency to steal the  
blankets," CJ leans up to place a feathery kiss on Danny's chin.

"As long as you hold me close and keep me warm, I have  
absolutely no problem with that," Danny tells her in a whisper. "I'm  
gonna turn the lamp off now," He feels the need to relay as he  
reaches across to turn off the bed-side lamp on his nightstand.

"Well, goodnight, then," CJ offers awkwardly, her eyes searching  
his in the blackness.

Danny leans over to give her one last sound kiss that leaves  
her tingling and warm to the toes."Sweet dreams, my love,"

End Part 1.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2, Day 2: Wednesday

Part 2, Day 2: Wednesday

Wednesday morning dawns bright and early for the new couple,  
entangled in bed with each other. For the first time in a very long  
time, CJ had fallen into a relaxed, deep, uninhibited slumber to  
which she didn't want to wake. Unfortunately, her stomach had other  
ideas.

CJ is startled awake by sudden nausea. She throws back the  
covers and dashes for the bathroom, which she finds with only a  
second to spare before she is bent over the commode and depositing  
the remnants of last night's glass of wine. After a second, the  
shaking subsides and she is confined to dry heaves.

"CJ, what's the matter?" Danny pauses in the doorway, his groggy  
face registering concern and surprise.

CJ glances up, her face red from puffing and  
embarrassment. "Sorry, I can only hold my alcohol when there's food  
in my system, an inevitable curse."

Danny steps across the tiled floor to retrieve a facecloth,  
soak it in cool water and lower himself next to CJ on the floor. He  
grimaces at her sickly state and places the damp cloth against her  
forehead. " What can I do for you? Tylenol, water, sleep,  
breakfast, what?"

CJ lightly offers Danny a grateful smile. " Thanks, but I better  
just get going. I've got this budget to sort out, not to mention a  
staff to harass into writing transition memos. I've got have  
possibly the hardest conversation I've ever had with the President  
about pardoning Toby, turn down Matt Santos' job offer, accept  
Hollis'…"

Danny cuts her off, placing a finger to lips. "Okay, okay, I get  
it, you've got a busy day. So let's start it out right. Let's go  
back to bed, wake up next to each other, snuggle for a little bit,  
and then I'll make you some scrambled eggs and toast. You need to  
have sustenance to start a hectic day." His signature warm, goofy  
grin is contagious-almost.

CJ shakes her head and frowns dramatically. " I can't, Danny.  
I'm sorry. How about I check my schedule and we'll see about doing  
dinner?"

"I've fallen for that before," Danny quips dryly, offering CJ  
his arm to lift herself up off the ground.

"I want to make this work, " CJ tells him in a strained voice.

"Then make the effort, CJ." Danny says pointedly, already  
headed toward the bedroom.

"You look like crap,"

CJ's eyes widen but she plasters a smile on as she balances her  
coffee, briefcase and coat in her arms. " And a pleasant good  
morning to you, too, Margaret."

Margaret grabs a file off her desk and follows her boss into the  
massive office. The always immaculate, together and prepared  
assistant puts on a smile. "Sorry, hello, how are you?"

"Oh, just fan-dab-tastic. You?" CJ responds unenthusiastically,  
settling in behind her desk.

"Can I get you anything? You look like you need a hearty meal."  
Margaret hardly ever draws attention to it when CJ looks dishevelled  
or tired, but lately CJ has look worse for wear, and she knows it's  
physical as well as emotional.

"You wanna be my assistant or do you wanna be my nutritionist?"  
CJ asks only half-jokingly.

"No reason I can't be both. Here's today's schedule. It's a  
fairly light day, you have time for three solid meals. You need to  
meet Hutchinson in the Sit room at 10:00." Margaret informs her  
professionally.

"Thanks, " CJ responds automatically. She leans back in her  
chair and begins to rub at her throbbing temple. Despite the three  
Tylenol this morning, nothing could shake her feelings of dizziness  
and tension and the impending migraine.

Two hours later, CJ had met with senior staff, the budget boys  
(the ones she had scolded yesterday for not including deficit  
reduction) and read through a stack of briefing notes on topics she  
would be grilled on throughout the day. She was about to call to  
Margaret and ask her to find Franklin Hollis' number, when she is  
hit with an overpowering sense of fatigue and dizziness. She gives  
her head a shake, fighting the urge to vomit. " Margaret," she calls  
weakly. Sighing in defeat, CJ musters enough strength to stand and  
ever so slowly, sluggishly drag herself across the office. "  
Margaret,"

Margaret peeks her head in the door a few seconds later, an  
inquisitorial look on her face. "I'm sorry, I barely heard you. What  
do you need?"

"Franklin Hollis, then the President-Elect," CJ replies after  
several seconds, having to consider for a moment what she had needed  
from Margaret.

"CJ, are you sure you're all right? You look really pale."  
Margaret takes a tentative step forward, and fortunately catches a  
collapsing CJ crumpling to the ground

Margaret lowers CJ's frame the rest of the distance to the  
ground and immediately calls for help in the general direction of  
the outer office. A uniformed Secret Service agent and Charlie come  
rushing into the office.

"She fainted. I think she should go to the hospital," Margaret  
explains, her face a mask of concern and confusion.

"I'll get a car around front," the agent offers and dashes out  
of the office quickly.

"What can I do, Margaret?" Charlie asks, shifting uncomfortably  
on the balls of his feet.

"Tell the President, I guess," Margaret shrugs.

Charlie crosses the room and knocks tentatively on the door to  
the Oval Office. After hearing a muffled, " Come in," Charlie  
glances at Margaret before heading in.

It doesn't take more than a minute for the Secret Service to  
get CJ in a car, much to her half-hearted, weak protesting once she  
briefly comes to.

"Should I stay here or go to the hospital?" Margaret inquires  
of the agents securing the black SUV.

"Thanks , Margaret, but I'll keep CJ company." Abbey Bartlet  
appears in the front lobby, breathing heavily and pushing her bangs  
off of her forehead. " The President just told me, and I think I'll  
go to oversee the treatment. Why don't you work on delegating  
anything CJ has on her desk this afternoon?"

Bobbing her head respectively, Margaret replies, " Yes, ma'am,  
just call if there's anything I can do."

The First Lady piles into the SUV and positions CJ's limp body  
across her lap. "It's okay, everything's fine now," she whispers,  
even though CJ has passed out again and cannot hear her comforting  
words.

Spotting the nurse's station directly ahead in the white,  
sterile facility, Danny slows his pace and allows his rapidly  
thumping heart and hard-working legs a chance to rest momentarily.

"Danny,"

Danny whips around and turns directions upon hearing the  
familiar female voice. His face breaks into a slightly confused  
smile and he walks the rest of the way into the private waiting room  
where the First Lady is sitting.

"Hello, ma'am, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Danny  
admits, collapsing into a plush seat next to Abbey Bartlet.

Abbey smiles back at Danny pleasantly. He had always been one  
of her favourite White House correspondents. "I came with CJ. I  
assume that's why you're here?" It's a heavily-weighted question,  
rather than a statement.

Danny averts his eyes to the ground and nods once. "Margaret  
called me, told me CJ fainted at the office. Is everything okay?"  
Once again, the only expression on his face is worry and  
determination to seek and help CJ.

"They were just running some tests. The doctor was going to  
talk to me shortly," Abbey relays all the information she has.

"I just wish I knew… You dont know what's wrong?"

"You probably have more insight into that than I do, Danny,"  
Abbey points out. She has a feeling there is a particular reason why  
Margaret thought to tell Danny that CJ was whisked to the hospital.

The two concerned friends don't have any more time to consider  
CJ's present state, because a tall, imposing figure in a white coat  
has entered the room and is waiting for them, clipboard in hand. "  
I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all. Please, Dr. Gilbert, tell us everything you know,"  
Abbey encourages, smiling hopefully up at the doctor. "This is Danny  
Concannon, a friend of CJ's."

Dr. Gilbert takes a seat across from Danny and Abbey and gives  
Danny's proffered hand a quick shake. "Ivan Gilbert. I was on call  
when they brought Claudia in, and I've known Dr. Bartlet for thirty  
years. She asked if I would personally see that your friend got the  
care she needed."

"Is she all right?" Danny asks in exasperation. He could care  
less about this doctor's friendship with the first lady right now.

"Right now she's resting comfortably. When the Secret Service  
brought her in, she was severely dehydrated and under nourished. My  
guess is she hasn't had a decent meal in days. We ran some tests and  
she doesn't have any other viruses, so she wasn't not eating because  
of an illness. Anyway, I've put her on a saline solution. She's  
receiving water and nourishment through an I.V. until her fluids  
become stable." The doctor relays the information with a pronounced  
drawl, a sense of redundant boredom.

"Can we see her now?" is Danny's next question.

Dr. Gilbert stands up and shrugs. " Sure, but she may not be in  
the mood for visitors." His answer also serves as a warning. "  
Please follow me, I need to talk to the patient myself."

The three head down the narrow hall past the nurses' station  
toward an area with private single rooms. On the way, the doctor  
continually assures Danny that CJ does not have a terminal illness  
that they need to be concerned about, and he has conversation  
in "doctor speak" with Abbey.

Dr. Gilbert knocks on CJ's door and proceeds to let the small  
group inside, where they find CJ's lifeless, frail form lying on a  
hospital bed and sucking vital resources from tubes.

Danny fights back tears and hurries to CJ's beside. His eyes  
gaze over her pale form and he silently admonishes himself for not  
demanding she take better care of herself-this is what eighteen hour  
days in the White House does to a body. He runs a couple fingers  
across her cheek and chin before he is gently reminded that he is  
not alone in the room. Embarrassed, Danny drags his hand away and  
falls into the chair on CJ's right-hand side.

CJ begins to stir, Danny's touch having revived her slightly.

"Ms. Cregg? I'm Dr. Gilbert, I've been overseeing your  
treatment. How are you feeling?" The doctor asks from the left of  
CJ's bed. His eyes scan the various monitors, checking all of her  
vital signs.

"Mmm…tired," Comes CJ's sleepy, croaky reply.

"Yeah, I imagine. You have nothing in your body to survive on,"  
Dr. Gilbert tells her with a small smile. " Ms. Cregg, you're very  
dehydrated and haven't eaten properly in several days. Your iron,  
sugar and protein levels are dangerously low. You were clearly  
exhausted, or you probably wouldn't have passed out. As you may  
imagine, all this could be tragic to your two-month -along, growing  
child."

The room is so silent, a pin dropping could be heard. The very  
air has stilled, with Abbey's wide eyes trained on the doctor's,  
and Danny's emotion-filled ones locked on CJ's puffy, sunken ones.

"Well, either way, everything is going to be fine. You'll have  
to stay here until you're healthy enough and are eating properly on  
your own…" Dr. Gilbert trails off, sensing the thick tension  
amongst the patient and her supporters.

"Uh, Dr. Gilbert, CJ just woke up, maybe you could just give  
her a some time to adjust and wake up before the nutrition lecture?"  
Abbey suggests with a forced smile, already making her way toward  
the door in a signal for the doctor to follow.

"That's fine," Dr. Gilbert smiles awkwardly in CJ and Danny's  
direction. " I'll come check on you later. Let the nurse know if you  
need anything in the mean time."

Danny only barely hears the door click shut as his eyes are  
searching CJ's face for some sign or indication of how she is  
feeling, what she is thinking.

CJ, on the other hand, has become preoccupied with the bed  
sheet and her eyes cannot seem to meet Danny's.

"CJ, you wanna…?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of it," she automatically  
responds, looking up and sighing heavily at Danny's open and  
questioning face.

"You mean in two months you never…"

"No, Danny, because I'm forty-five years -old, I never imagined  
getting pregnant at this stage in my life, and we've been pretty  
careful," she responds haughtily.

Danny swallows hard and moves to perch on the edge of the bed.  
He reaches across her body and runs his hand along her left  
arm. "So, it's mine?" He tries to contain it, but his excitement is  
spilling into his voice and facial expression.

"Who else would it be?" CJ asks, softer this time, resigning  
herself to the fact that this is really happening and forcing  
herself to think about this logically.

Danny smiles softly at CJ and brings his hand up to touch her  
cheek, "Hey, I know we didn't…plan this, but I want you to know  
we'll find a way to work it out. I'll always be there for you."

CJ chuckles softly and shakes her head in amusement, her eyes  
remaining downcast and focused on the blanket. " Two months. Yep,  
that's just right. The night after election day."

"That was a good night," Danny comments with a cocky grin.

"We shoulda used protection, Danny," CJ blinks rapidly,  
desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Well, jeez, CJ, if I hada known you'd be making a booty call,  
I would have been prepared. I offered to stop, I specifically told  
you I didn't have any…"

"I know, I know!" CJ cries loudly. Exhaling deeply through her  
nose, CJ looks up at Danny's perturbed face. " We're both to blame."

Danny is somewhere between indignant, pissed and painfully  
hurt. "Blame? CJ, you think this is about blame? We created a human  
being. What part of that can you not understand?"  
Just then, a light knock is heard at the door and they are  
interrupted by Abbey peeking her head into the room. "I'm sorry, I  
don't want to intrude,"

"It's okay, ma'am." CJ puts on an uneasy smile.

" It's Abbey, CJ. Here, I brought you some orange juice," Abbey  
comes to the left side of the bed and holds out a glass bottle and  
straw for CJ's inspection. Her eyes scan the couple for any sign as  
to what they are feeling right now. She is at a loss.

"Thank you, Abbey," CJ whispers, leaning back against her  
pillows and closing her eyes, willing this to be one big, bad  
nightmare.

"Dr. Gilbert said there was traces of alcohol in your blood, he  
said someone should talk to you about that. Eventually, he realized  
you didn't know…you're pregnant," Abbey says slowly and softly,  
reaching out to hold CJ's hand in a gesture of comfort and security.

"I didn't," CJ supplies easily. " Even I'm not that stupid or  
mean or…"

"Honey, no one's accusing you of…"

CJ lets out a loud sigh and brings a wire-clad hand up to rub  
at her temple.

"Well, anything I can do to help, you know Jed and I are here  
for you and the baby. Actually, once he gets over the initial shock,  
I think Jed'll be quite partial to the idea. He's a doting  
grandfather, you know," Abbey rambles with a carefree, wide smile.

CJ graps Abbey's hand firmly and gazes into her eyes, imploring  
her to understand. " Please, Abbey, don't tell the President  
anything just yet. I…Danny and I haven't made any decisions, and I  
wouldn't want to get his, or anyone else's, hopes up prematurely."

"What do you mean?" Abbey asks, her brows furrowed in  
confusion.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Danny interjects suddenly, leaning  
forward in his plastic chair beside the bed.

CJ swallows hard and trains her eyes on a spot on the wall  
directly in front of her, unable to meet her friends' inquiring,  
demanding looks. "I'm just saying, it's not a guarantee, and the  
least amount of people who know, the better."

Abbey's face softens into one of sincere concern, surprise and  
hurt. "Sweetie, you're not seriously considering an abortion?"

"No, no!" Danny protests immediately, his voice quivering in  
fear at the thought.

"I didn't say that…I just don't know right now. Can I just…can  
I just have time to think about all this?" CJ cries, covering her  
swollen eyes with one hand, hoping Danny and Abbey won't see the  
tears threatening to gush down her face in an avalanche of over-  
spilling emotion.

"Sure," Abbey responds automatically, standing up and placing  
the orange juice on a bedside table. She bends down to give CJ a  
light peck on the forehead and gentle shoulder-squeeze before  
offering Danny a reassuring smile. "I hope you feel better soon.  
I'll come check on you later and make sure Dr. Gilbert is taking  
good care of you. Danny, you'll keep an eye on her in my absense?"  
When Danny nods his agreement, Abbey continues. " You don't have to  
make any life-altering decisions today, but I do ask that you don't  
limit your options in an emotionally-driven haste, and that you talk  
to each other about this because this will be the most important  
decision you'll ever make in your life together. Don't hesitate to  
call for anything."

"Thank you, Abbey," Danny whispers appreciatively as Abbey  
gathers her purse and heads out of the small, sterile hospital room.

The room lapses into an uncomfortable silence after Abbey's  
departure, and when Danny tries to strike up a conversation, CJ says  
they will talk later, that she needs to rest. CJ falls into a  
fitful, dream-filled sleep, and eventually Danny gets up in search  
of some coffee and dinner for the two of them.

Two hours later, Danny is curled up in the chair at CJ's  
bedside, eyes grazing over the latest edition of the Washington  
Post. He had abandoned the book of Sudoko puzzles he had found for  
him and CJ to complete during her recovery, realizing the only thing  
he could concentrate on was the fact that his little baby was  
growing inside the woman he loved, and she was considering  
terminating its life and not even giving them a chance to make their  
family work.

His head whips around when he hears CJ whimpering and stirring  
in bed. He tosses the paper aside and settles on the side of the bed  
to be close to her in case she needs him. This isn't the deep,  
relaxed, peaceful post-coital sleep he is accustom to watching her;  
she is greatly disturbed. He gently brushes a stray lock of hair  
away from her forehead and bends down to kiss her temple. His heart  
is physically shattering at the thought of losing her and this baby  
if she is too scared to fully let him into her heart and allow him  
to be a part of their lives. Despite that, he cannot help but ache  
for her, love her with every fibre of his being, and long to be the  
father of this defenceless little being.

"Danny," CJ mumbles hoarsely, eyes fluttering half-way between  
open and closed.

"I'm right here, darling," Danny breathes into her ear.

CJ blinks repeatedly and forces herself to wake up and slowly  
sit upright. "How long was I sleeping?"

"You've been sleeping off and on for about two hours," Danny  
responds softly, adjusting her wires and blankets so she can move  
comfortably in the bed.

CJ rolls her eyes in jest. " You shouldn't have let me sleep  
that long, I'll get addicted to napping."

"Your body needed the rest. Here, I brought us soup and  
sandwiches for dinner. The soup's probably still hot if you're  
hungry." Danny jumps off the bed and rushes over to the bedside  
table where he had abandoned the bag of food.

Running her hands over her stomach, CJ shakes her head. " I'm  
not hungry, but you go ahead. Did Margaret call?"

Danny perches on the edge of the bed next to CJ and begins  
depositing the contents of the bag onto a tray. "Once. She said to  
tell you that she hopes you feel better soon, and she and Charlie  
are handling everything at the office. Also, the President called to  
offer his best wishes for a speedy recovery. He said he's working on  
getting the Service to allow him to come see you tonight if you're  
feeling up to visitors. Donna called to say that she and everyone at  
the Santos camp hopes you're feeling better. Don't ask me how she  
found out, but I have a feeling it involved gossiping with Margaret."

" Is there anyone in the Beltway who doesn't know I've been  
hospitalized?" CJ inquires bitterly.

"Um…Maybe some folks in Georgetown? I think the cat's out of  
the bag. Here, just try some soup. Garden vegetable, your  
favourite." Danny lifts a spoonful of soup to CJ's lips with an  
encouraging smile.

CJ swallows hard and meets Danny's eyes. "Does anyone know the  
real reason why I'm here?"

Danny shakes his head, offering her more soup. "That's just  
between us and Abbey."

Sighing softly, CJ closes her eyes, her hands wandering to  
rest on her belly.

"CJ, I meant it before when I said I'm here for you. I want to  
start a family with you, I want to be a father to this child. I know  
it'll take a lot of adjusting, but I think we can make it work." His  
icy, clear blue eyes are focused on her rich, deep blue eyes.

Finally CJ works up the nerve to meet his big, honest, puppy-  
dog eyes. She nods soundly and resignedly. " I promise I won't make  
a decision about this...baby without your consultation."

It wasn't the response he had been hoping for, but he supposes  
it is better than her immediately concluding that they can't raise  
this child, she isn't interested in being a mother and she doesn't  
want to give the being a chance at life. " Okay, I can live with  
that for now," Danny smiles weakly.

"You have to understand, all the decisions I'm about to make in  
the next two weeks will now be impacted by the fact that I'm  
pregnant and I'll be having a child. More importantly, no longer  
will it not matter where I work or live or who I sleep with, because  
my entire life will be wrapped up in another person if I decide to  
be a mother. If I accept the job at the Hollis Foundation, if I live  
in D.C., or Africa, or California where Hollis Co. is located, it  
will all impact on this child. And I'm still not entirely  
convinced...what if I still can't share my life with another  
person?" Her strained voice rises in stress, concern and  
frustration.

"We were gonna work on the relationship thing, CJ. And I  
understand you've got a lot to think about in the next few weeks.  
But, we'll sit down and weigh each option and you'll decide what's  
best. And it doesn't need to be figured out tonight. You're  
exhausted, you haven't ate in days and you just found out you're  
pregnant; let's just take it easy for now, okay?" Danny's expression  
conveys warmth, understanding and patience. He'd like to know  
immediately what the future has in store for them, but he realizes  
the worst thing he can do is pressure CJ into making a rash decision  
that she will regret later-and most likely resent him for.

"I thought you said she was fine," President Josiah Bartlet  
quips to his wife as they slowly saunter past the armed guards and  
into CJ's private hospital room later that evening.

"Mr. President," CJ greets in an embarrassed flush, pulling  
the white hospital sheets further over her gown-clad body.

"How you doin', kid?" The President greets in kind, bending to  
place a chaste kiss on her cheek..

"Just, just fine, sir," She responds nervously, her eyes  
focusing on Abbey as the older woman offers her a warm hug.

"Hope the Press Corp. isn't bothering you during your  
recuperation?" The President asks with a knowing smile in Danny's  
direction.

CJ smiles weakly, " No , sir, Danny's just being his usual,  
over-bearing, maternal self."

"Hey", Danny protests in jest.

Abbey and Jed share a thoughtful glance before Jed settles into  
the seat on CJ's left side and stares at her purposefully. " I know  
I shouldn't know...Abbey truly feels very sorry that she was  
compelled to blab, but I can't help but stick my nose in this  
particular piece of business."

"Sir?"CJ raises an eye brow, silently hoping that the subject  
he is referring to isn't what she assumes it is.

Licking his lip and swallowing hard, the President leans his  
somewhat-imposing form forward in the chair. "CJ, you just can't  
have an abortion. I know it's your right, and I would protect that  
right to my dying day, but I'm saying you personally just can't go  
through with it."

"Please, sir, I haven't..." CJ begins what she imagines will  
be a long argument.

"Just let me say this, Claudia Jean. I just need you to  
understand where I'm coming from, and then you can blaspheme me all  
you want. I don't want to see you make a choice that I know will  
deeply scar you. Terminating the life of an unborn baby, it is one  
of the most traumatic things a woman-a couple- can experience. It  
will shake you forever. I know you're scared, I know you're  
worried, and those feelings are justified. But I think you'd make a  
great mother. You've got incredible strength, compassion, reason and  
warmth. Rumour has it you're ready to focus on yourself and the  
people in your life that really matter." At that, he offers Danny a  
comforting smile.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone anymore, you can  
take the time to settle down and hone your energy on what is really  
important. Maybe that's building infrastructure in Africa, maybe  
it's raising a family you never thought you'd have. Never forget  
what you've always fought for; choice, opportunity for women. Today,  
women can have it all; work, family. It's all about finding the  
balance. It isn't necessary to deny this child the opportunity to  
thrive and live and succeed, and do something most would consider  
immoral, because you think you have to decide between having a job  
or having a family. This is my long-winded way of saying it's your  
choice, but I sincerely hope you decide to raise this child with  
Danny. Abbey and I will be there in any way we can, and I can assure  
you you'll have no absence of love and support from your extended  
family of former colleagues."

Silent tears run uninhibited down CJ's cheeks. After nine years  
of service, one moment of lapse of reason one night in an  
emotionally vulnerable state had caused this man she respects more  
than any to be disappointed in her, to the point that he would feel  
the need to lecture her.

Danny merely holds CJ's hand in comfort while dabbing at her  
damp face with a tissue. He is at a loss for words, not knowing how  
she will react to the President's sermon.

"CJ, honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. But he  
saw how upset I was at the prospect of you having an abortion, and I  
had to tell him. This was a terrible idea. We'll let you be alone  
tonight. Come on, Jed, she's exhausted." Abbey tugs Jed out of his  
seat, torn between empathy for CJ, wanting to reach out to her, and  
a small need to continue to press her opinions upon the younger,  
emotionally-stunted woman.

"We'll check in with Danny tomorrow," The President tells her,  
seeing how much distress he has caused her, but not understanding  
why. "I hope you feel better."

The First Couple exists silently, feeling guilty for disturbing  
the new couple in their confused, freshly shocked state.

"I disappointed him," The words escape her mouth as her  
suddenly heavy head hits the pillow and she falls into a deep,  
fatigue-induced slumber.

End Part 2. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3; Day 3; Thursday

Part 3; Day 3; Thursday

"Please, Dr. Gilbert, you have to release me this morning. I'm  
telling you I'll go stir-crazy if I have to stay here another hour."  
CJ is practically begging the doctor at her side to give her a clean  
bill of health and allow her to go back to work. Not that she is  
excited at the prospect of facing the President, but she hates being  
so idle, so useless.

Dr. Gilbert grimaces thoughtfully and shares a look with Danny,  
who had never left CJ's side throughout the night (except to pick up  
an overnight bag for himself and CJ.) "Okay, here's my consolation  
offer. After you finish breakfast and the nurse checks your vitals,  
you're free to go home and get some bed rest."

"Dr. Gilbert..."

"Absolutely no work. Your body needs to recuperate. Continue  
with the fluids and make sure you're eating three healthy meals a  
day. Danny, will you watch the patient and make sure she follows my  
instructions?" He smiles knowingly at the younger man.He can't  
completely understand what these two are experiencing, but he can  
recognize that this man is deeply devoted to this woman and has her  
best interest at heart.

"Of course, Doc. She's in good hands." Danny offers a sad smile  
and turns to CJ for her permission to surrender to his care, but she  
looks disgruntled and grumpy.

"All right then. Take care, CJ. Don't hesitate to drop in if  
you haven't recovered in a week." With a warm hand-shake for both CJ  
and Danny, the doctor leaves the couple in awkward silence.

Danny sucks in a big gulp of air, pushing himself off the  
chair, and retrieves CJ's breakfast from the window sill where he  
had placed it. "Okay, you want the bagel and peanut butter or the  
fruit and yogurt parfait-thingy?"

CJ rolls her eyes and instinctively rubs her belly. " Neither,  
I'm not hungry," she replies quietly.

Danny rests on the edge of the bed and touches her left arm  
with on hand and places the food onto the tray with his other  
hand. "You heard the doc, three solid meals a day."

"Danny, please, I just want to get out of here," CJ's eyes are  
pleading with him to understand. The previous night had been  
horrible. She was plagued by guilt, feeling as if she had let the  
President and Abbey-her surrogate parents- down by getting pregnant  
and now even considering having an abortion. Not that she didn't  
deserve to hear their heavy-handed lectures, but on top of trying to  
get a handle on her relationship with Danny and what she wants from  
the rest of her life, now she feels like a scorned teenager. Danny  
has been nothing but compassionate and doting, trying his best to  
assuage her guilt, talk her through her feelings and offer any help  
he can extend. More and more, she's finding it difficult to look  
into those puppy-dog blue eyes and break his already torn heart.

Sighing, Danny nods in understanding. "Okay, I'll make you  
something at home then."

CJ's head snaps up and she gives Danny a questioning  
look. "What home? I never said I was going home with you, and I  
don't recall you asking. I don't remember inviting you over to my  
apartment to babysit me, either."

Danny realizes that with CJ, he has to combat ferocity with  
more ferocity. He may be a pretty tolerant, loving, accepting guy,  
but he will not back down when it comes to the woman he loves. " So  
how do you expect me to keep an eye on you if we're not together?  
I'm gonna make sure you get better. Face it, baby, you're stuck  
with me." He grins insanely and reaches over to kiss her firmly on  
the lips.

CJ is startled. It doesn't seem to matter how much she pushes  
him away, how hard she tries to distance herself both physically and  
emotionally, he remains adamant that they're in this for the long  
haul. She pulls back slightly, pushing at Danny's  
shoulders. "Mmm..." She glances up briefly to meet his eyes, and in  
them she finds sincere desire, devotion and something that says she  
can trust. She shakes her head, her heart aching at the thought of  
the raw emotions passing between them. For a writer, his eyes  
certainly say more than his words reveal.

"Why are you so...determined?" she whispers, not able to stare  
directly into the large pools of thickly swirling emotions that his  
eyes have become.

"To prove to you that I really am in love with you and I know  
you love me too? Because I'm desperately in love with you, and I  
have a feeling you feel the same way, you're just scared of getting  
in too deep; of depending on another person." His voice is soft and  
laced with compassion.

CJ meets his eyes and visibly forces back tears gathering in  
the depths of her eyes. "Danny, it's not that I don't want to..."

Danny cuts her off by gently pressing a finger to her lips."I  
know. Like I said, I know you want this. I'm willingly to be patient  
for as long as you need to figure this out. Admitting to yourself  
that you're in love with someone isn't easy under normal  
circumstance, but you're about to face a career change, possibly a  
change in residence, and you've just discovered you're pregnant.  
I'll give you some time to sort out what you want. But, you  
have to know, at the end of the day, it isn't going to matter  
whether you live in D.C., or California or Malawi, because I will  
always be there for you, and we'll figure this out as we go."

CJ smiles gratefully and sighs in physical relief. She wraps an  
arm around Danny's strong shoulders and squeezes snugly. "Thank you.  
I just need a few days to...breathe."

"All yours, sweetheart," Danny grazes her damp cheek with his  
thumb. "Now, let's have breakfast and get out of here, shall we?"

CJ had insisted that Danny didn't need to hover over her like  
a mother hen, but that didn't stop him from taking her tired,  
sluggish form back to his apartment and tucking her into his big,  
comfy bed.

After dropping the groceries on the kitchen counter, Danny  
peaks his head into the room, hearing the buzzing noise of his  
bedroom T.V. He finds CJ sitting up in bed, Blackberry buzzing in  
her hand and a few files strewn across the bed.

Danny clears his throat, his eyebrows raising in disapproval.  
He shuffles into the room and sets the large suitcase he had picked  
up at CJ's place on the ground beside the bed.

"Okay, thanks Margaret...No, you can have Nancy or Hutchinson  
take that meeting...No, don't cancel the economic briefing  
tomorrow...Of course I'll be in...No Margaret I'm fine and you can  
tell my staff everything will be back to normal tomorrow...Okay,  
thanks. Bye." CJ exhales deeply and turns off her Blackberry.

"There's no way that was a personal call," Danny says  
pointedly, holding out a glass of juice for CJ's acceptance.

"Okay, you caught me," she admits resignedly, with an eye-  
roll. "I had to have Margaret delegate my agenda for the day."

"Sure," Danny shrugs. "But now that you've done that, I'll take  
your briefcase, all these files, and your Blackberry, and I'll put  
them in the study until you go back to work in a few days." He  
begins to tidy the mess of papers on the bed.

"Danny, leave my Blackberry. There could be an emergency that I  
need to attend to. And, just so you know, I'm going in tomorrow. If  
you're going to force me to lie in bed and watch soaps all day, rest  
assured I'll be ready to go back to work tomorrow."CJ teases him  
lightly, watching as Danny takes away her work effects.

" The doctor said you need to relax and take it easy for a few  
days," Danny points out.

"This is relaxing! I haven't spent so many hours in bed since  
college. Look, I promise I'll keep a light schedule for the next few  
days, but the President needs me." CJ tries to negotiate when Danny  
reenters the room, minus her briefcase and files.

He smiles from across the room and comes to curl up next to  
her. He places a light kiss to her temple and answers, " Nice try,  
but the President told you to rest and take as much time as you need  
to get back to work."

"Those were probably Abbey's words, not his," CJ refutes with a  
resigned pout.

"Regardless, you're stuck here until you can show me that  
you've got enough strength to...do this..." Danny's eyes drift  
unconsciously to CJ's hidden belly.

Licking her lips, CJ decides to change the subject. "Donna  
called. Would you mind terribly if she and Josh drop by tonight?  
Apparently they're worried because I haven't missed a day of work  
since...well, I can't remember."

Danny offers her a warm smile and reaches across the night-  
stand to retrieve the T.V. remote. He quickly turns CNN off, much to  
CJ's dismay. "Of course that's fine. As long as you're up to  
visitors..."

CJ grins and punches Danny playfully on the shoulder. "I'm  
putting up with you, aren't I?"

Danny decides to seize the rare moment of calm and happiness  
and capture CJ's lips in a tender, slow kiss.

CJ reverts to her favourite misdirection tactic-allowing the  
physical to overpower the emotional and mental- and is soon  
increasing the pace of their kiss. Danny, although not in objection  
to the intimacy, realizes it has to stop, and slowly, painfully  
breaks off the kiss.

"You should get some rest if we're having company," He tells  
her softly, his hand stroking the length of her hair.

CJ nods in defeat. She is increasingly beginning to surrender  
to Danny's care and good advice.

"I'll get to work on dinner. Your bag of stuff is here, so you  
don't have to go anywhere for a few days. I hope I brought all the  
girly stuff you need." Danny rolls his eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you did just fine, thank you.. I'll pick up anything  
you missed tomorrow." A part of her is terrified of the idea of  
sharing a living space with Danny, but the other part of her is  
excited and at-peace with the notion that she and Danny could be  
that comfortable with each other.

"Call if you need anything." Danny chastely drops a feathery  
kiss on her lips before he silently lets himself out of the room,  
shutting the door behind himself and allowing CJ her much needed  
time to think and rest.

"You know, we really didn't need to eat in bed. In fact, it  
wouldn't kill me to have a change of scenery. Your bedroom is all I  
seem to see when I'm here." The last line is a joke, but she is  
completely serious as she pushes the creamy pasta around her plate.

Danny narrows his eyes in contradiction. " And whose fault is  
that? You usually assault me the minute you cross the threshold."  
His eyes are gleaming with amusement, desire and something deeper.

"Guilty as charged. I'm just saying, I can walk around the  
apartment. I'm not an invalid, Daniel. If we're going to do this,  
you'll have to realize that I'm not going to sit around on my ass  
all day and wait for this baby to pop out." She's taking a huge  
risk, testing the waters. If she and Danny are going to start a  
family, there has to be consensus that they will be equal  
contributors.

Danny shifts his tray in his lap and appraises CJ  
carefully."I don't expect you to. But I do expect that you'll take  
care of yourself, or you're gonna get this intervention more  
frequently."

" I can live with that," CJ admits with a small smile escaping  
her lips.

Danny takes in a deep breath and reaches out to touch CJ's  
arm."CJ, I told you I'm okay with being Mr. CJ Cregg. I'm not some  
chauvinistic pig who wants you at home, barefoot and scrubbing the  
floors with a toothbrush while you wait for our baby to wake up from  
its nap."

"I know," CJ giggles at the image.

"Then why would you think..."

"But you do want me to raise this baby, right?" CJ asks  
directly.

"Yes, yes I do. But we'll do it together. We'll figure out  
what works for us. I'm a writer, I can always find a paying gig I  
can do from home if you want to be out in working world. In fact,  
the President already approached me about his autobiography. I have  
a feeling I'll get a nice share in the profits."

CJ smiles her approval. "That's great, Danny."

"So, don't think that you're confined to just being a  
mother'. And don't limit yourself in that area, either. Raising a  
child is no small feat. Not that you can't do it...I'm saying,  
you...we...can have the best of both worlds." He exhales and  
chuckles slightly in a self-deprecating way.

The door bell interrupts the response CJ had been formulating  
in her head, and Danny responds by kissing her soundly on the cheek  
and squeezing her hand. His eyes tell her that he is confident that  
everything will be fine, and they can discuss it later. "I'll put  
the rest of your dinner in the fridge in case you're hungry later.  
You stay put, I'll get the door."

CJ protests weakly, already knowing that Danny will refuse her  
demands. "Danny, I'm coming into the living room. We're not  
entertaining guests in your bedroom."

"Why? I entertain you in here all the time," Danny dead-pans  
as he gathers their dishes and quickly rushes out into the kitchen,  
CJ close in toe.

Danny sets the dishes in the sink and CJ's dinner in the  
fridge as CJ rushes to answer the door. She smooths her hair down,  
all the while knowing she will still look terrible in her track suit  
and socks.

"Hello there," CJ greets with a genuine grin, happy to see  
familiar faces that she hadn't bonded with in ages. The untimely and  
unfortunate event of Leo's funeral had not provided a good venue for  
rehashing timeless friendships. But Donna had stayed with her for a  
few nights after the election, right before Josh whisked her away  
for a surprise vacation in Hawaii, and the women had bonded over  
tequila and stories of their tragic love lives.

"Oh, CJ, how are you?" Donna immediately surrounds CJ in a  
warm hug, her face registering sympathy and concern.

"I'm fine, I'm, fine," CJ responds, her head turning to share  
a look with Danny who is standing behind her to her left shoulder. "  
Too many long days at the office, combined with my undisciplined  
eating habits and little sleep..."

"Let this be a warning to you, Josh," Donna says to him  
pointedly, allowing Danny to take her coat and hang it in the hall  
closet.

Josh rolls his eyes and envelopes CJ in a hug, once he has  
removed his overcoat. "This is eight years without a vacation and no  
one to breathe down your neck, two things I don't have to worry  
about thanks to you, Donnatella. Seriously, you okay?"

CJ nods and pats Josh's shoulder in reassurance. Danny's hand  
comes to rest on the small of her back and he looks into her eyes  
questioningly. "Why don't we all sit down?"

His arm around her, Danny protectively leads CJ to the couch  
and eases her into a sitting position, to which he receives an evil  
glower from CJ.

Clearing his throat, Danny turns to his guest on the opposite  
couch." What can I get you to drink?"

"We'll just have soda if that's okay. Preferably something  
without caffeine," Donna tells Danny seriously.

"She's got me on a low-caffeine, low-cholesterol diet. She's  
afraid I'll end up like...that I'll have a heart attack when we're  
in office." Josh explains to CJ, his hands fidgeting in his lap. He  
isn't used to being out socially with Donna yet, and he knows that  
CJ and Danny's relationship is newly public, as well.

"So, getting ready for the Inauguration now?" Danny asks  
pleasantly as he hands Josh and Donna their drinks. He crosses the  
carpet, past the coffee table, to sit next to CJ on the couch. He  
hands her a glass of pomegranate juice, to which she raises her  
eyebrows in obvious disapproval.

"Yeah. Sam and his speech writing staff are crafting the speech  
as we speak. It's still hard to believe we're here sometimes,"  
Josh's eyes wander and they easily lock with Donna's, who nods her  
agreement.

"You got your staff pretty much assembled?" CJ asks  
conversationally.

Josh inhales sharply and nods forcefully. "Yeah, it's not the  
dream team of Bartlet's 1999 Transition, but it's a pretty solid  
group. I have to say again, any job you want, save for mine and the  
President's, you got it."

CJ smiles bashfully, consciously aware of the three sets of  
eyes on her, and Danny's protective arm around her waist. " Thanks,  
but no thanks. I'm...done. It's time to step out into the real world  
and feel the sun again. I'm gonna read, because eight years is a  
long time to go without reading anything on the New York Times Best  
Seller list. And by God if I don't learn how to surf and tend to a  
nice, big, green garden..." she chuckles softly, and everyone is  
nodding and smiling in agreement.

"I never imagined you as a surfer," Josh admits with a smirk.

"I used to be able to fill a bikini quite nicely. Of course,  
now I won't be able to attract any beach bums to teach me how to  
surf, but I'll always have my books and my gardening." CJ turns to  
Danny, who is rolling his eyes good-naturedly at her blatant teasing.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after this?" Donna  
inquires, setting her drink down on the table and unconsciously  
reaching for Josh's hand.

CJ meets Danny's eyes and grimaces. " I know I'm going to work  
for the newly instituted Hollis Foundation. Where I'll live  
or...anything else, is still up for discussion."

"Tomorrow I'll start looking at real estate in California.  
We're going to need to be near where the Hollis Incorporated main  
office is located," Danny supplies, trying to reassure her, yet  
again, that he will always be there for her.

"Um, will you excuse me? I'll be right back," CJ swallows hard,  
lightly covers her mouth and dashes off toward the hall before  
anyone can inquire as to the problem.

"Excuse me..."Danny jumps off the couch.

"No, it's okay. Why don't I go and check on her?" Donna offers  
immediately, standing up and meeting Danny's worried eyes.

Danny is contemplating the options, but finally concedes with  
a small nod. "Yeah, sure." He wants desperately to make sure CJ is  
all right, but he knows he is pushing his limits with CJ today, and  
it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to allow Donna a chance to talk  
through the issues with CJ. "Call if she needs me," Danny calls  
after Donna as she takes off in the direction CJ had left in.

"I think maybe CJ needs some female bonding. I may be  
smothering her," Danny explains to Josh with a tiny eye-roll.

"Maybe smothering her?" Josh jokes. " You practically carried  
her to the couch."

"Just wait til it's Donna, then you'll understand." It's out  
before he can consider the ramifications of what he has divulged,  
and his wide, saucer-like eyes give away any attempt he might have  
had to back track.

Josh's eyebrows rise in confusion and curiosity. "What do you  
mean, until it's Donna? Donna's not going to get over-worked like  
that. I mean, she works hard, but she's got her priorities straight.  
Danny, is there something going on here...?"

Danny averts his eyes to the floor, his form hunched over. He  
licks his lips before replying, " It's not bad or anything. I'm just  
not sure CJ would want me to...we're keeping it low-key until..."

Josh's face is encouraging Danny to come out with, to open up  
to his old friend.

"Okay, CJ's pregnant and she's so confused and scared and she  
doesn't know what she wants and she's considering an abortion and...  
it's all just really scary right now," Danny blurts without meeting  
Josh's eyes.

"Wow," Is all Josh can mange to choke out.

"Don't tell anyone," Danny says grumpily, with an eye-roll.

"How are you...what do you think about it?" Josh asks  
tentatively, suddenly feeling heavier and not so light-hearted with  
the honestly shocking news. He is having trouble imagining CJ with a  
child.

Danny takes in a deep breath before answering. "Honestly? I've  
never been more excited about something in my entire life. Just when  
CJ and I are going to start a real, committed relationship, I find  
out all my dreams are going to come true; I'm going to be a  
father...to CJ's child. But, all my exultation has been taken down a  
few notches because CJ isn't quite as confident. She doesn't know if  
she wants to be a mother, or if she can be a good mother. And all my  
encouragement seems to be falling on deaf ears."

Josh grimaces and leans back, contemplative. "Yeah, I can  
understand how difficult that would be."

Donna cautiously opens the bathroom door to find CJ hunched  
over the commode, her pale face a mask of pain, embarrassment and  
dread. "What's wrong?" she asks softly, bending down to CJ's level.

CJ leans forward and rests on the pads of her feet, but doesn't  
look Donna directly in the eyes. "I'm just feeling nauseous.  
Apparently Danny's cooking isn't all that it's cracked up to be."  
She forces a smile.

But Donna isn't buying the act. Handing CJ a wad of toilet  
paper to wipe her face, she stares directly into the older woman's  
eyes. "CJ, I know this isn't food poisoning. Come on, it's me. You  
know you can trust me. Tell me why you ended up at the hospital."

CJ moves into a sitting position on the tiled floor and gives  
Donna a rueful look. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do...I  
mean, I guess I know what feels right, but I'm so scared right now  
it's hard to think rationally..."

Donna nods encouragingly and extends her hand for CJ to hold  
for comfort.

"I'm pregnant. It wasn't anticipated or planned or in any way  
imagined, so I'm in no way prepared. I'm trying to imagine my life  
with a child and it's foggy. On one side, I can totally imagine  
Danny being an amazingly doting father and helpful in every way  
imaginable-to the point where we can both manage to work. But  
there's this little spec of doubt that says my life has always been  
my work and it's a huge change to start devoting my life to another  
person. Not to mention, I mean...Danny thinks he's in love with  
me, but what happens if five years down the road, he gets tired of  
me or frustrated or..."

Donna gently squeezes CJ's hands and her eyes widen in  
surprise. "Whoa, slow down, CJ. Danny is a good man, he would never  
leave you. Now, I understand where you're coming from with the whole  
work. vs. family thing, and it's a completely valid concern."

"You agree with me?" CJ asks in utter amazement.

Averting her eyes to the ground, Donna nods quickly. "Because  
I have the same concerns..."

"What do you mean? Donna, you're about to start an amazing job  
as a completely independent woman..." CJ's expression is one of  
dazzled confusion.

"That's the problem," Donna says with a sigh, looking into CJ's  
eyes. " because I've worked so hard to individuate myself from Josh  
and now I'm in a fantastic relationship with him and I'm afraid I'll  
get bumped down the proverbial ladder I finally got my foot on if I  
choose to have a baby, too..."

CJ's eyes go wide and her smile is as devilish as the cat that  
caught the canary. "Are you saying...?"

"I'm pregnant, too..." Donna admits with a flushed, blushing  
face.

"Oh, my God..." CJ spits out in disbelief and gleeful  
surprise. "This is unbelievable! What does Josh think?"

"He doesn't know. Actually, I don't know for sure. But I know  
my body and I just have a gut instinct that...there's a baby in  
there." she smiles modestly, giving CJ the impression that she truly  
does like the idea of being a mother.

"That's...I don't know what to say," CJ shrugs and lets out a  
self-deprecating laugh. She thinks of her own situation and how  
awkward it is, and knows that congratulations or apologies are not  
in order, as Donna is unsure as well. "You should find out for sure."

"I booked an appointment with my OB-GYN," Donna declares  
assuredly.

Swallowing hard, CJ nods in agreement and her eyes drift off  
in an aimless direction.

"So, you don't think we can do it all? I mean, have a family  
and a full-time job?" Donna inquires carefully, hesitantly.

CJ turns back to Donna with a resigned pout. " Donna, I do  
believe that women can balance work and family, and that they should  
have the option to choose what life they want. But I'm confused  
enough as it is, I certainly have no business offering you advice."

Donna chuckles modestly and bobs her head to concur. " Yeah,  
you're right. It's just...I want it all, ya know? It will be hard,  
incredibly hard, but I think, with Josh's help, I can do it."

And suddenly, CJ does understand. If Donna can manage to staff  
the First Lady, keep Josh's life in tact and raise children, working  
a job with flexible hours and living with Danny should be a piece of  
cake for her, right?

"Hey, everything okay?" Danny's head whips around when he heats  
soft footfalls approaching the room. Both he and Josh notice the  
women's tear-stained cheeks and how they squeeze hands when they  
part their separate ways.

"Just a little nauseated," CJ whispers, automatically snuggling  
into Danny's side. She suddenly wants to be close to him, to feel  
his strong, solid presence beside her.

Danny runs his hand along her arm and takes her hand in his,  
his eyes never wavering from his object of concern.

Josh gives Donna a meaningful look and then stands up  
abruptly. " Well, it's getting late and CJ isn't feeling well, so we  
should call it a night."

Donna nods and follows Josh to the foyer, Danny and CJ not far  
behind them. Once their coats are on, Josh and Donna share hugs and  
warm goodbyes with the other couple.

"Let's keep this between us, " CJ whispers into Donna's ear as  
they break off from a hug. Concurring, Donna's face forms a light  
smile.

"That was nice. I hope it wasn't too taxing?" Danny's eyebrows  
raise as he wraps his arms around CJ's narrow waist.

CJ shakes her head and leans into Danny, now savouring the  
feel of his solid, warm body pressed against her. "No, but it's been  
a long day. I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Sure, sweetheart." Danny gently lets her hands fall out of his  
as she pulls away. He is incredibly impressed with the progress they  
are making. He realizes they still have a long way to go; after all,  
CJ is still insecure and indecisive, but she is no longer shying  
away from him physically or emotionally.

End Part 3  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4; Day 4;Friday

Part 4; Day 4;Friday

CJ is startled awake by stabbing pains coursing through her  
abdomen. Not wanting to wake the dozing man beside her, CJ throws  
aside the blankets and scurries to the bathroom silently. Sitting on  
the toilet and taking deep, calming breaths, another wave of  
blinding cramps forces her to double-over in pain and moan  
involuntarily. Tears streaming down her face, CJ bites back the urge  
to scream and tries rocking her body to calmness. When another  
cramp sears through her abandon, CJ finally lets go and succumbs to  
the tears and choking sobs.

"CJ, what's wrong?" Danny's groggy, concerned face appears in  
the doorway. Spotting her shaking form and soaked face, Danny rushes  
in front of her and drops to his knees. "What is it? Is the baby….?"

"Cramps….hurt," CJ mumbles between broken sobs.

His eyes widening in alert, Danny mentally considers the best  
option. "I'm calling the hospital. Stay right here," he instructs,  
running down the hall to get the kitchen phone.

Danny barely connects with an operator at the hospital when he  
hears CJ crying out his name in pain. " I dunno….She's in a lot of  
pain," Danny explains the situation to the person on the other line  
as he rushes into the bathroom to find CJ clutching her stomach and  
crying violently.

He doesn't have to ask. Her tears, her expression, and the  
mass of red now in the toilet beneath her tell him all he needs to  
know. "There's blood!" Danny practically screams into the  
phone. "Okay…okay, thanks." Danny turns the phone off, abandoning it  
on the ground as he kneels in front of CJ.

"Danny I…the baby…" CJ stutters through shaking limbs.

"It's okay," Danny attempts to soothe her by running his  
hands along her arms and kissing her forehead. "Let's get to the  
hospital. Leave everything, I'll come back for anything you need."  
Forcing all negative thoughts out of his head, he concentrates on  
taking care of his girlfriend and unborn child.

"Mr. Concannon?" The elderly female doctor smiles down  
reassuringly at the man hunched over in a seat in the waiting room.

Danny perks up immediately, his train of thought forgotten. "  
Dr. Gore. How is she…the baby?" He grills the doctor immediately,  
having been waiting to hear news of CJ's condition for what to him  
seemed like hours.

Dr. Gore smiles knowingly. " We did an ultrasound.  
Fortunately, Ms. Cregg didn't miscarry. Some women just get bad  
periods during their pregnancy. However, I'm going to caution her to  
do everything in her power to protect this little creature. She  
needs rest, relaxation, good nutrition and to avoid strenuous  
exercise, alcohol, caffeine and stress."

Danny is dizzy with relief. He almost reaches out to hug the  
on-call obstetrician, but rethinks that idea. "Thank you so much,  
Dr. Gore. I'll try to make sure that CJ and the baby get everything  
they need. Can I see her?" He is almost bouncing on the tips of his  
toes, he is so anxious to see the woman he loves.

The doctor motions for Danny to follow and they walk down a long  
hallway. "I want her to rest here for the morning. She may not feel  
like talking or visiting much. She's been through a traumatic  
experience."

"Don't I know it," Danny mutters under his breath. He doesn't  
think he's ever been so scared or felt so helpless in his life.

When he spots CJ lying limp under white hospital sheets, he  
is instantly reminded of how she looked Wednesday morning; pale,  
frail and lifeless. Swallowing hard, Danny takes a seat on the chair  
to CJ's left. With his right hand he holds her hand and with his  
left hand he traces the shape of her face with his index finger.

CJ begins to slowly stir under Danny's gentle touch. "Danny?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart. "Danny reassures her with a wide  
grin.

CJ's eyes flutter open and she begins babbling. "I didn't  
have a…I didn't…the baby…"

"Sshsh, I know. Everything is just fine." He rubs his thumb  
across her cheek in light circles.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," CJ closes her eyes and allows all the  
emotions to boil over. " I'm sorry I didn't…It's not like I ever  
wanted this to happen, I just…. I guess I didn't know what I had  
until I felt that it was being taken from me. Danny, I'm sorry I  
second-guessed your feelings. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like  
I don't want to be with you, or that I didn't want this child.  
Those fifty-five minutes where I thought I lost our baby were the  
most painstaking minutes of my life. I realized how horrible it felt  
not to be able to give you what you want most, a child. I'm never  
going to doubt or question the feelings between us, or worry about  
whether we can raise this child properly or not. I realized that  
there are some things more important to me than my job, and with a  
little work you and I can make this work. I want to be a mother, I  
want to show you how I feel, and I'm sorry it took nearly losing  
everything for me to realize the amazing gift I had right in front  
of me." Silent tears are slowly dribbling down her cheeks, and Danny  
leans into to kiss them away.

"It's okay, baby. The important thing is that you're all  
right, the baby is all right and I'm going to support you two and  
love you two for the rest of my life." A couple of stray tears find  
their way down Danny's face, as well.

CJ leans forward to rest her head against Danny's chest. "I'm  
so sorry…I was just so insecure, so unsure, so afraid. I was  
worried about devoting my life to someone who is going to depend on  
me so much. I'm not used to sharing my life. But I want to now. I  
want to move to California with you and raise this child."

"The important thing is that you made it to this point."  
Danny assures her.

"You've missed three days of work in seventy-two hours. The  
staff are getting quite worried." Abbey Bartlet listens intently to  
CJ's heart and carefully checks her blood-pressure.

"The doctor told me I had to stay home today," CJ protests. "  
I promise everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Besides, the  
President said it was all right for me to take the day off."

Abbey chuckles softly and sets the blood-pressure monitor on  
the bed between her and CJ. " Honey, relax. I was teasing you. Of  
course he doesn't mind, Jed only wants you to feel better."

"You can tell him I'm not considering an abortion. I won't let  
you down." CJ says with down-cast eyes.

Taking CJ' s hand in her hers, Abbey grimaces. "CJ, we were  
wrong to stick our noses in your businesses. The fate of your unborn  
child is up to you and Danny. We just can't help but want to offer  
advice and steer you in the right direction. You're going to realize  
that's a parental instinct when you're a mother."

CJ returns Abbey's light smile. " Your opinion means a great  
deal to me, and I would never want to disappoint you and the  
President."

"You never will, CJ. As long as you do what makes you happy,  
you never will." Abbey reassures her with a warm hug. " But, I am  
glad to hear you're going to have this baby. You know how Jed and I  
like to spoil our grandkids. I imagine this one will have his or her  
Grandpa Jed wrapped around its little finger from day one. Now,  
you're blood-pressure is through the roof. Maybe you should consider  
taking another day or two off until things stabilize. After all, you  
don't want to go into this pregnancy with hypertension."

" I think my blood-pressure will rise if I have to spend  
another day here with Mother Hen." CJ teases, her eyes scanning the  
bedroom she had come to recognize and accept as half hers.

Abbey smiles understandingly. "He only wants to take care of  
you. You'll realize that that's a husbandly instinct. Now, I'm going  
to let you rest. Your body needs to relax and adjust to having this  
little being in it."

"Abbey, I want to be a mother, but that doesn't mean I also  
don't want to have a job. I want to have the best of both worlds,  
and I don't want to be treated like an invalid," CJ tells her  
hesitantly.

"And you can do both, just not right now. Honey, right now,  
you have to decide that your body and your baby are more important  
than your job. I know it's new for you, but you'll discover that  
it's not so hard to open your heart and devote yourself to this tiny  
little bundle of joy." Abbey places a light kiss to CJ's temple  
before gathering her equipment and standing up.

"You think I can do it? Do you think Danny and I will be  
okay?" CJ asks tentatively.

Abbey turns in the doorway. " I have a feeling you're gonna  
be just fine. Now, close your eyes." Abbey flicks the light off  
before silently exiting.

"Hey. How is she?" Danny inquires immediately when Abbey  
enters the kitchen.

Abbey leans over Danny's shoulder to examine the pot of  
homemade chicken soup he has boiling on the stove. "A little  
overwhelmed, a little stressed, but she's gonna be fine. I know it's  
hard, but you have to give her some breathing room. Your life will  
be a lot easier if you let CJ dictate your assistance. Don't get me  
wrong, you're doing everything right and I know she secretly adores  
your attention, but she's not used to this."

Danny grimaces, resting his hands on his hips. " I just want  
everything to be okay. I love her so much."

"I know, Danny. She'll come around when she's ready. Well, I  
better head back or Jed will be pissed that I skipped the one dinner  
we're having by ourselves in weeks."

"Thanks for everything." Danny hands Abbey her overcoat and  
accepts her inviting embrace.

Abbey pecks Danny on the cheek before stepping into the  
hall. "Anytime, Danny. You know you can call Jed or I any time, day  
or night. And, we don't charge extra for long-distance."

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll have to take you up on that  
offer," Danny smiles warmly and shares goodbyes with Abbey.

"Thank you. The soup was lovely."Yawning loudly, CJ sets her  
spoon in the bowl on her tray and leans further into the fluffy  
pillows propped up behind her back.

"You must be beat. We should call it a night," Danny  
suggests, clearing their plastic trays off of the bed.

"We can't go to bed yet, we're not finished our Jeopardy  
competition.," CJ protests lightly, pointing to the television on  
the other side of the room.

Danny grins as he stacks their dishes. "What, you think  
you're insane aptitude for inane trivia can match my wonderous  
database of useful knowledge?"

"You're database isn't nearly as big as your ego," CJ  
deadpans goodnaturedly.

"Some women find my intelligent wit and capacity for  
knowledge…"

"Nerdy, dork-like, annoying?" CJ guesses sarcastically.

"I was going to say, attractive and endearing." Danny  
counters with that smile she loves so much. "And here I thought you  
liked your men brainy." Danny bends over to kiss her softly.

CJ responds fervently before Danny pulls away. " It's on  
Tivo, we can finish the show tomorrow. I need to put these dishes in  
the washer. You should get ready for bed."

"Okay," CJ agrees softly, her eyes following Danny's  
retreating form. Sighing lightly, CJ pushes herself out of bed and  
makes her way to the small bathroom. She examines her cosmetic bag  
sitting on the counter, her toothbrush next to Danny's in the  
holder, her shampoo beside Danny's on the tub. Suddenly, she can't  
help but think about serious this is. She feels nauseous and has to  
drop to the commode. She tells herself to breath normally, it's only  
toiletries. They're not getting married, they've got seven months to  
prepare for this baby.

"You all right?" Danny asks carefully, entering the bathroom.

"Yeah, I..." CJ is at a loss for words as she stares up at  
Danny, her hands clutching the toilet for  
support. "Toothbrushes...shampoo..."

"What's wrong with your toothbrush and shampoo? I brought  
them from your bathroom at your apartment." Danny's eyes never waver  
from hers as he starts the tap.

"Yeah, I know. It's all so...domestic," CJ points out sadly.

Danny grins as he puts a dab of toothpaste on his  
brush. "What's wrong with that?"

CJ shrugs and stands up. "Nothing. It just occured to  
me...we're going to be living together."

"Hey, I know sometimes I forget to put the seat down, but I  
assure you I'm a perfect living companion. I'm clean, quiet and  
personally own over five cookbooks." After spitting the toothpaste  
from his mouth, Danny reaches over to wrap his arms around CJ's  
torso.

CJ melts into the body she has become so accustom to and  
closes her eyes. " I couldn't ask for a better man. I don't deserve  
you,"

"Don't say that, " Danny admonishes lightly. "I'm this way  
because I'm utterly in love with you."

CJ nods and unfolds from Danny's hold. "I'm going to brush my  
teeth, I'll come to bed in a minute."

Danny leaves her with a kiss and heads back to the bedroom,  
where he strips out of his casual clothes and crawls into his side  
of the bed and turns off the T.V.

A couple minutes later, CJ emerges and begins peeling off her  
pajama bottoms. She nestles next to Danny and lies still.

"You wanna talk?" Danny offers, resting his hand on her hip  
beneath the covers.

"What about?" She asks into Danny's face.

"I dunno. Today, everything..." Danny's eyes roll into his head.

"What do I say? I want to be a mother, but I also want to work  
and have a life of my own. This, between us, is still very new to  
me," CJ admits, her eyes averted to the bed.

"That's okay, you're doing just fine."

"No, I don't think you understand. Danny, I'm not gonna be a  
homemaker, a doting wife and selfless mother. I want this, a family,  
but also want to head the Hollis Foundation and help put  
infrastructure into remote villages in Africa. I know this is going  
to be a difficult pregnancy, and I'm worried everyone will start  
treating me like an invalid-you're already trying to protect me from  
everything. I guess I want to know that not everything will change.  
That in the midst of buying and settling into a new house in  
California, uprooting our lives, changing jobs and preparing for an  
addition to our little...whatever, that we'll still be the same  
people."

"I can't promise you that becoming parents won't shake our  
lives completely, but I can promise that we'll always be equal  
partners and I'll never stop loving every single part of you.CJ,  
it's okay to be scared. Just let me know if there's anything I can  
do to alleviate those fears."

Nodding, CJ rests her head against Danny's chest. " I think  
when I can find out that this baby is healthy, I'll feel more  
comfortable with being pregnant. There's just so much to think  
about, so much is changing."

Danny agrees with a nod. "But it's also exciting. I can't wait  
to start our new life together, to marry you and spend the rest of  
my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. I'm going to  
write from home and raise our baby in our new Santa Monica home. I  
called a friend of mine in California real estate and she's going  
to compile a few options for us over the weekend."

"What?" CJ pulls back, studying Danny's eyes and expression  
for any signs of joking.

"I said my friend in California is going to look for a house  
for us." Danny's brows rise in confusion.

"No, the other part. We're getting married?" CJ's eyes are as  
wide as saucers and she doesn't let Danny drop his gaze.

Danny blushes lightly. " Well, not today or tomorrow, but  
eventually."

"Danny, don't you think you're neglecting something?"

"What? I'm trying to think ahead and plan for our future."

"You're neglecting the fact that you haven't asked me to  
marry you, and I haven't agreed," CJ supplies for him, her  
expression somewhere between amused, serious, excited and nervous.

Danny's eyes dilate in realization. "Oh, right, of course.  
Well, ya know, I was going to plan the whole thing, have a romantic  
proposal with a ring and flowers and dinner and wine. Well, not  
wine, because, ya know...But I wanted it to be perfect."

" I don't care about the proposal, Danny. You want to marry  
me?" CJ asks in disbelief.

Danny smiles warmly and pulls her in close. " Yes, more than  
anything in the world. Don't you want to get married?"

" Danny, I'm not going to change my name and iron your shirts  
and wear an apron," CJ says as a way of giving him an out.

"I don't care if you wear galoshes and a football jersey, and  
I don't need you to change your name and iron my shirts to know that  
you love me. I just love you."

"I love you, too," CJ admits in a smile, between soft sobs.  
All the pent up feelings, the doubt, the concern, inhibitions, come  
rushing out as she clutches Danny's neck and allows herself, for the  
first time, to accept her feelings and the realization that Danny is  
a much-needed presence in her life that she can't live without. "I  
never thought I'd feel this way, but I do. It's terrifying, yet  
incredibly comforting and wonderful."

Danny runs his hands up and down the sides of her body and  
places tiny kisses on the right side of her face. Once CJ has calmed  
down and finished crying, Danny whispers, " So, does this mean we're  
engaged?"

CJ chuckles, throwing her head back in amusement. "No, we're  
not engaged. I want the pre-planned speech, the romantic setting  
that you think has something to do with flowers and a restaurant,  
the ring..."

"Okay," Danny instantly agrees. " I'll get right on that."

CJ smiles into Danny's lips. "We'll call this a pre-  
engagement, because you've been very good lately."

End Part 4  
TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5; Day Five; Saturday

Part 5; Day Five; Saturday

CJ is gently awoken by the smell of fresh brewing coffee-a  
nice contrast to the shrill sound of her alarm clock. Adjusting to  
consciousness, CJ slowly blinks her eyes open to survey her  
surroundings. She is pleasantly surprised to find herself staring  
across Danny's room. Danny is carefully navigating his way to the  
bed, a plastic tray in hand. CJ can't help the smile that escapes  
her lips.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Danny greets as he slides in  
next to CJ and places a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm...I could get used to this. What are you doing up so  
early?" CJ inquires, taking a mug of coffee off the tray.

"I keep thinking you're going to disappear. I don't want to  
sleep because I can't keep my eyes off of you," Danny admits coyly.

CJ's lips quirk. "Well, that's not going to work well if we're  
living together. I don't want you to suffer from insomnia."

"I'll manage," Danny assures her , his hand reaching for hers.

The bitter-sweet taste tickling her tongue and taste buds has  
an immediate effect on CJ. Nausea passes through her chest, and she  
dashes off to the bathroom without preamble.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"Danny is instantly at her side,  
rubbing her back with one hand and reaching to soak a cloth in cool  
water with the other.

Her head emerging from the commode, CJ grimaces  
tightly. "Morning sickness. I guess the baby doesn't like coffee.  
Great, this pregnancy is gonna be unbearable."

Danny dabs the cloth along her forehead and cheeks  
tenderly. " The doctor said you had to cut out caffeine anyway.  
Don't worry, we'll find an alternative. I'll get some decaf when I'm  
out today."

Sighing softly, CJ leans forward to rest her head against  
Danny's chest. " I need to shower and get ready for work."

"The President said you could take as much time as you need.  
Why don't you work from home today?" Danny suggests, helping CJ to  
carefully stand tall.

"Because I don't want to meet with the NSC in your bedroom.  
It's already eight o'clock, I need to get into the office," she  
declares firmly, propping herself against the counter.

Danny shrugs, giving in. "All right, do what you must. But  
I'm calling Margaret every hour to make sure you're not over-  
exerting yourself. And I want you to eat some breakfast before you  
go, and be back by seven for dinner tonight."

"Sure, Dad."CJ teases with an eye roll.

"CJ, I'm just trying to..."

"Protect me? I know. And it's endearing, really. But you know  
that I need to do my job and run my life. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal." Danny agrees, although reluctantly. He pulls her  
in close for an intimate kiss. They'll find the balance between  
allowing him to provide and protect, and allowing her to keep her  
independence.

"Okay, everyone, we're done here. Thank you." The President  
rises from his seat and turns around abruptly as he is walking to  
his desk. " CJ, hold on a second."

CJ's blood runs cold and her pale face becomes overheated.  
She had tried so hard to act normal this morning. " Yes, sir. What  
can I do for you?"

The President slowly falls into his massive chair and leans  
back. " It's hard to believe we only have a week and a half left.  
Abbey says you called and told Franklin Hollis you'll head his  
foundation." It comes out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, sir. Today Danny is researching real estate in  
California so we'll have a place to live when we move there January  
twenty-first," She supplies evenly.

"How are you feeling?" The President asks honestly. "I noticed  
you weren't in until 8:45, I hope you're feeling better today."

CJ smiles weakly. " I'm much better today, sir. I would have  
been here sooner, but there was morning sickness and it took me a  
while to get moving. I'm really sorry. I'll set the alarm tonight  
and ensure that I'm on-time tomorrow."

The President begins signing various documents on the  
desk. "I'm not upset that you're late. Your health, and the health  
of your baby, is far more important. If you get tired, just let me  
know and we'll send you home with any briefing notes you need and  
Charlie, Margaret, Kate and Will can handle anything on your desk."

"I appreciate that, sir. As long as I can keep my agenda  
light, I want to continue to work here everyday," CJ says  
hesitantly. Abbey would not agree with her decision. The First Lady  
had specifically told her to put herself and her child first.  
However, a proverbial, powerful tug is keeping her chained to her  
duties.

"All right. Just take care of yourself, CJ." The President  
knows better than to argue with or upset a pregnant woman,  
especially CJ.

"Thank you, sir. I'm right next door if you need anything."  
Resting her hand over her stomach, CJ makes her way toward her  
office as the President calls out his thanks.

"Hey, there," Josh greets Danny with a handshake and friendly  
smile.

"Thanks for coming, Josh," Danny says , sitting down on his  
seat in the small, deserted pub.

"No problem. Now, are you going to tell me why you dragged me  
away from my office in the middle of the day to have lunch with  
you?" Josh leans back in his chair, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Why don't we order first?" Danny suggests as a waitress  
approaches their table.

Josh orders a hamburger and Danny orders grilled fish, to  
which Josh raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"What? I'm gonna be living in Los Angeles. I figure I might as  
well get used to eating fish and sushi and all that heart-healthy  
stuff."

"Okay, as long as you realize that your girlfriend isn't here  
to impress, so you're not accomplishing anything." Josh shrugs with  
a grin.

Danny leans closer and surveys their dimly-lit  
surroundings. " There's a reason I wanted to see you today. I'm  
planning to propose to CJ, and I need help picking out the perfect  
ring."

Josh is at a loss for words, his expression surprised and  
blank."Wow, Danny, that's...huge. I don't think I'm remotely  
qualified to offer advise on engagement rings."

"I know, so that's why I figured we could help each other. I  
got the impression the other night that it won't be too long before  
you tie the knot with Donna." Danny's eyebrows raise in a  
questioning expression.

"Yeah I...I want to marry her, but it's complicated." Josh's  
eyes fall to the table, obviously not wanting to discuss it.

"Why?" Danny inquires gently.

"Because last night she took a pregnancy test, and it turns  
out she's gonna make me a father," Josh admits resignedly. He is  
still adjusting to the idea, and mentioning it out loud only  
magnifies the reality of the situation.

"Wow...that's huge, Josh. What are you going to do? Are you  
ready for this?" Danny asks, considering his own feelings about  
being a father. Danny is over-the-moon, but also nervous and anxious  
and ten kinds of stressed.

Josh shakes his head in confusion. " I just don't know. I  
mean, I tried to be supportive last night. I held her and told her  
that I was here for her and the baby. She's scared, but she wants to  
do this. Suddenly, in the last few months, everything I know and  
trust has been turned upside down. My life is no longer my work. My  
life is Donna, our love, and soon, this helpless child. It's just  
slightly overwhelming."

"Yes, it is, " Danny nods his agreement. " But I guess we'll  
figure it out as we go, right? I mean, far worse men have fathered  
children before."

Josh chuckles lightly at that. " Yes, that's right. But  
somehow, it's not very comforting."

"Yeah, I guess. Does that mean you're not ready to propose to  
Donna?"

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not sure the timing  
is right. I don't want it to seem like I'm doing it because I'm  
obligated," Josh sighs, his mind mentally considering all his  
options.

"I know what you mean. I didn't want CJ to think that I'm only  
marrying her because it's the right thing to do. What you have to  
ask yourself is, if you didn't get her pregnant, would you still  
want to spend the rest of your life with her."

Josh swallows hard and nods. " Yes...I would."

"Then there's nothing holding you back. After lunch, we'll go  
ring shopping," Danny declares with finality, just as the waitress  
brings their drinks.

"Danny, this is the third place, maybe we're just not going to  
find anything in D.C?" Josh absently scrolls through messages on his  
Blackberry as they approach the next jewelery store on the long  
street in Georgetown.

"I've heard of this place. It has rare diamonds, exactly what  
we're looking for," Danny tells Josh as they enter the quaint  
building.

"Okay, but if we don't find anything here, I'm going back to  
work. I've had six people request my presence, one of them being my  
future fiancée , and I need to get back." Josh follows Danny up to  
the counter, where a burly black man stands behind a large display  
case.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" The man asks in kind.

"We're looking for an engagement ring," Danny offers, his eyes  
examining the vast expanse of rings.

The man raises his eyebrows in surprise, glancing between Danny  
and Josh.

"Oh, not for us...for our girlfriends," Josh explains  
quickly. "We're just a couple of heterosexual guys planning to  
propose to our heterosexual girlfriends."

The man smiles with a head shake. "Well, then you've come to  
the right place. What are you looking for?"

"Something unique," Danny says without a beat.

"All of our rings are one-of-a-kind." The man comes around the  
counter and opens the display case. " We have diamonds from ten  
different countries."

"Can I see this one?" Danny points to a large, elegant ring in  
the center of the case.

"Ah, wonderful choice. This is a platinum, emerald-cut ring.  
The diamonds are imported from Africa." The shop-owner hands Danny  
the green velvet case for him to inspect the ring.

"That's a nice ring," Josh nods his approval and returns to  
appraising the collection.

"It's absolutely perfect. I don't know what I was looking  
for, but I think I just found it." Danny's eyes are glued to the  
shining rock. In his mind, he can picture CJ seeing the ring,  
busting into tears and instantly agreeing to marry him. So, maybe  
it's a fantasy, but it's not too far off base.

"That's one lucky lady. This is one of my best rings, and  
noone will ever have the same ring as her. Would you like the  
price?" The man writes a number down on a business card and slides  
it across the counter for Danny to see.

Danny nearly has a heart attack, his eyes bugging out and his  
mouth hanging open "That's...U.S. dollars?"

"One time a guy paid me in meat," The store-owner jokes. "I  
can show you some similar styles if you don't want to..."

"No, no, it has to be this one. But I'm going to make a deal.  
Reduce the price by twenty percent, and I'll pay in small  
installments." Danny turns to Josh, slightly embarrassed. " My real  
estate agent called. Even the smallest houses in Santa Monica are a  
fortune. I don't want to start my relationship off in debt."

"I know what you mean," Josh's eyes are trained on one ring in  
particular.

The big, black man licks his lips. "Okay, normally I don't  
like to barter. But you're not like my usual clientelle. You're not  
a young man. I assume this lady must be really special if you've  
waited all this time to get engaged."

"She's everything to me," Danny agrees in a whisper.

"Okay, I can take off the taxes and you can pay me monthly,"  
The store-owner offers.

Danny immediately agrees and pulls out his wallet. Step one,  
finding the ring, is complete.

"CJ, Danny called to remind you that dinner will be served at  
seven sharp, and that you should consider wrapping up here,"  
Margaret delivers the message as she walks briskly into the room  
behind CJ.

"When was that?" CJ collapses into her chair and leans back,  
relieved to be off her feet and out of such a stressful environment.

"About twenty minutes ago, when you were in the Sit room.  
Should I call and say you're going to be late?" Margaret glances at  
the clock; it's already 6:30.

CJ shakes her head with a weak smile. "Just help me gather all  
the briefing material I need to finish tonight, and I'll take it  
with me."

"I can't believe you're leaving at six-thirty. Are you sure  
you're feeling all right?" Margaret narrows her eyes in skepticism.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just get me out of here." But inside, CJ's  
stomach is beginning to churn again, and her fatigued body is  
anything but all right. For the first time in a long time, she is  
making the conscious decision to put her life and her love before  
her job. It's because of Danny and his devotion, but a part of the  
reason has to do with the fact that until a couple months ago, she  
really had no reason to go home. The feeling, instead of frightening  
her, gives her a warm sensation within.

"7:02, you're late," Danny greets with fake dryness.

"I can't believe I made it home by seven at all." CJ leans  
into to share a kiss with Danny, who slides his hands under her  
overcoat and proceeds to slip it off her shoulder.

"I missed you today," Danny admits, his expression saying that  
he is thrilled she is home.

"I can't say I had time to miss you that much, but I certainly  
don't miss Hutchinson or Kate or the budget boys now that I'm home."  
CJ sniffs the air as Danny motions for her to enter the kitchen. "Is  
that...stir-fry?"

"Chicken, noodles and vegetables in your favourite sauce. I  
hope it's all right." Danny pours CJ a glass of milk and sets it at  
her spot at the small table.

CJ carefully lowers herself into the seat and tries to mentally  
calm her unsettled stomach. The aromas are making her nauseous, but  
she doesn't want to offend Danny by not eating his home-cooked meal.  
So, mentally telling herself that she has to eat for the baby, CJ  
lifts the first bite to her lips.

"I figured you could use the nutrients from the chicken and  
vegetables. Oh, and when I was at the grocery-store getting your  
decaf coffee, I picked up some pre-natal vitamins. I don't know  
when you're going to see your obstetrician, and we have to make  
sure..." Danny is cut- off when CJ hastily excuses herself and runs  
in the direction of the hallway. Sighing softly, Danny places his  
napkin on the table and follows CJ.

"I'm fine ,it's just..." CJ begins once her breakfast and  
half of a salad lunch has been seen in reverse.

"Morning sickness? CJ, this is bad, I'm worried, " Danny tells  
her, placing a damp cloth to her forehead, cheeks and neck.

"Once we get settled in California, I'll find an OB-GYN to  
see regularly," CJ assures him, touching his shoulder.

Grimacing, Danny helps CJ to her feet. "I think you should see  
the gynecologist you have here."

Rolling her eyes, CJ follows Danny back to the kitchen. "She  
doesn't like me ever since I stopped going to see her regularly to  
refill my birth control."

Danny begins clearing their plates and retrieving the plastic  
wrap. "Personally, I don't think you should wait. You're going  
through a difficult pregnancy and I want to know you're getting good  
medical care and advise."

"What are you doing?" CJ asks while Danny is covering their  
plates.

Danny's head whips around. " I thought the food made you  
nauseous?"

CJ's lips form a small smile. " The smell made me sick to my  
stomach. That doesn't mean you should stop eating."

"I wanna eat with you, and if that means I have to cut out  
anything that has flavour for the next seven months, then so be it,"  
Danny declares firmly.

Leaning against the counter-top, CJ chuckles lightly and  
nods. " Fine. I've heard of fathers-to-be putting on sympathy  
pounds, but in our case I think you're gonna lose weight in  
sympathy."

Danny pulls out leftover soup from the fridge and sticks it in  
a pot on the stove. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, but I'd  
prefer to make sure you're eating properly than deal with this  
morning sickness that is going to leave you weak and under-  
nourished."

CJ rewards Danny's thoughtfulness with a tight hug and relaxed  
smile."Don't worry so much, darling. We're all gonna be just fine."

"Now you're channeling me. I can't help but worry, it's like an  
instinct to look after you and my unborn child. I love you," Danny  
kisses the top of her head, which is resting awkwardly against his  
neck.

Her eyes lightly misting over, CJ leans back to appraise this  
man who is never wavering in his affection and devotion. "I love  
you, too."

"We're gonna get real good at this, I can tell," Danny teases,  
leaning in for a soul-searching, scorching kiss.

Danny pulls his laptop into his lap and starts the power. He  
smiles at CJ, who is leaning into his side on the master bed. He  
navigates through the screen and pulls up the pages he is looking  
for. "Okay, these are the best fits to what I described to Morgan  
that we wanted."

"There's three?" CJ squints at the screen, seeing the  
attachments in the e-mail message.

"Yeah, these were the best options. Here are the pictures and  
corresponding descriptions." Danny brings up pictures of the first  
house to show CJ.

"That's...huge. Danny, what would we do with all that space?"  
CJ laughs in disbelief.

"I can think of a few things," Danny dead-pans with a cocky  
grin.

"Let's see the next one, that one looks like a mansion, not a  
home."

"This one has three bedrooms, two baths and it's close to the  
beach," Danny notes the highlights as they appraise the photos.

"It's...little, isn't it?" CJ's nose scrunches. The house is  
lovely, but it looks more like a vacation home than a sturdy place  
to live."

"Yeah, it's too beach-house-y," Danny agrees. He can barely  
contain his grin as he brings up the final house on the screen. "  
Okay, I'm rather partial to number three. It's in a quaint, quiet  
neighbourhood full of young families and retired folks. Four  
bedrooms, three baths, full island range in the kitchen, gorgeous  
pool and patio outside. It's in good condition and everything is  
new. Lots of room for the kids to play in the front yard."

"You mean, kid. One kid," CJ corrects pointedly.

"Sure," Danny shrugs, not willingly to have this discussion  
right now. "So, what do you think?"

CJ runs her hand along Danny's bicep and squeezes lightly. "  
It's perfect."

"You want me to call Morgan tomorrow and have her negotiate an  
offer?" His voice is steady, but inside he is bursting with  
excitement.

"Sure. But when will we sign the deed and see a lawyer?" CJ  
inquires, looking into Danny's face.

Danny's face falls. " I was thinking I would head to Los  
Angeles a couple days ahead of you, make sure the affairs are in  
order, and start to move our stuff in. Then, you can join me on  
Inauguration day."

CJ pouts animatedly. "Well, that means we'll have to be apart."

"But it also means that by the time you move, we'll have a  
beautiful house ready to live-in," Danny counters softly.

"That's true," CJ admits thoughtfully. "Okay, call your friend  
and we'll figure this out." She leans in to capture Danny's lips,  
gleeful of buying a house with the man she loves. Instead of being  
scared, CJ finds herself anticipating the coming weeks.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6; Day 6, Sunday

Part 6; Day 6, Sunday

Last night, CJ had called the President in the Residence and  
asked if she could come in late the next day, as it would be Sunday  
and Sunday is family day and rest day and not for exuberant amounts  
of work. The President had easily granted her the time-off, saying  
that eight years warrants a long vacation and more than just cutting  
down a few hours in an insanely long work week. So, now CJ is  
enjoying Sunday the way God intended- curled up in her boxer-pants  
and tank-top, with Danny, leisurely enjoy breakfast in bed.

"Here, you haven't finished your pancakes," Danny lifts a fork-  
ful of blueberry pancake in New Hampshire maple syrup to CJ's lips.

"Danny, if I eat anymore I'm going to need the toilet again,"  
CJ protests, grabbing the tray and standing to place it on the chest  
of drawers and out of her reach.

"It shouldn't be like this. You're eating for two, you need  
more nourishment, not less," Danny comments sadly.

CJ crawls back in beside Danny and meets his worried  
eyes. "Tell that to your unborn child."

"Maybe I will." Danny gets a gleeful gleam in his eyes as he  
tosses one leg around CJ's still narrow waist and straddles her  
legs, each of his legs on either side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" CJ giggles.

Danny lowers himself so that his head is resting on CJ's flat  
stomach. "I'm going to reason with my child," he explains as if it  
should be obvious.

"Yes, because that will work," CJ laughs at Danny good-  
naturedly,

Danny doesn't seem to be concerned with rationality, so he  
lowers his voice and speaks directly into the skin on CJ's  
belly. "Hey, there, little one. Well, I should introduce myself  
first. I'm your father, so you should get used to the sound of my  
voice. Hopefully for the both of us, I will never have to speak much  
louder than this to you. I know we'll get along beautifully. I  
already can't wait for you to come into this world. But, it's not  
time yet. You just stay there and grow into a nice, healthy infant  
and you'll make your mother and I so happy. Speaking of Mommy, I'm  
going to issue my first parental order. I know you can't hear me or  
understand me, but if it's at all possible, please be kind to your  
mother. She's going through a lot, and things will only get crazier  
as your due-date approaches, so please do your best to make things  
easier on her. None of this sickness and constant urination.  
Just...please do your best, and I promise I will try to protect you  
and love you and care for you the rest of my life. Okay, your Mom is  
starting to get freaked out, so I'm going to stop now. I love you,  
little kidlet." With a final kiss to her navel, Danny scoots forward  
to wipe the scattered tears falling down CJ's cheeks.

"What?" Danny whispers, a mere inch away from CJ's quivering  
lips.

CJ shakes her head, not fully understanding her overwhelming  
emotions. "I'm sorry, it must be the hormones. It's just, that was  
the sweetest thing I've heard in my entire life."

"So, it wasn't awkward?" Danny smiles warmly down at the woman  
he loves.

CJ chuckles lightly, sniffling. "Yes, it was incredibly weird  
at first. But I think I'm going to like it. It amazes me how assured  
you are. You have complete confidence in us, our ability to raise  
this child."

Danny's eyes dance with her. "Yes, I do, because we're going to  
be just fine."

CJ nods slowly, silently agreeing with him for the first  
time. "Come here," she whispers hoarsely. Danny leans in and she  
slowly tugs his lips into an intimate kiss that quickly becomes  
heated.

It doesn't take long before Danny is tugging at CJ's tank-top  
and the waistband of her boxer-pants and CJ is reaching for the band  
of Danny's boxers. Suddenly, a thought flashes through Danny's mind  
like a bolt of lightning, and he instantly halts his ministrations.

"What's the matter?" CJ breathes heavily, searching Danny's  
eyes.

"I don't know that we can do this. Aren't I...Won't I hurt the  
baby if we..."Danny stutters, his face three shades of red.

CJ softly laughs at the adorableness of her lover. " Wow, quite  
the ego we have Mr. Concannon. No, I don't think you can hurt the  
baby. It's like...this big." CJ squeazes her thumb and index finger  
to indicate a small size.

Danny smiles coyly. "Maybe we should look into it before we do  
anything. I know I want to get one of those Pregnancy for Daddies-  
to- Be' books."

"You mean, How to Completely Annoy and Bother Your Pregnant  
Spouse While Trying to be Supportive and Protective' books? Okay,  
that's fine. But I'm almost positive having sex can't hurt the baby."

"I'd like a second opinion, okay?" Danny grimaces and pulls CJ  
into his arms in a comfortable position.

"Sure," CJ agrees easily, closing her eyes and basking in the  
sense of comfort and contentment that lying with Danny evokes.

"No, sir. It's Daniel Concannon. I'm...I'm CJ's boyfriend. I've  
been in love with your daughter for nine years...Yes, sir, I know  
it's stupid to wait so long to tell... Well, I was a White House  
reporter and it would have been inappropriate for us to...We've been  
seeing each other since November, sir...I don't know why she didn't  
mention me before. I assume..." Danny exhales deeply as he listens  
to Tal Cregg's scratchy voice ramble on about the daughter that  
abandoned him in a nursing home and forgets to call. Finally, Danny  
has a chance to speak. " No, sir, not Toby- Danny Concannon...Well,  
she chose me, sir, not Toby...I don't know..." Danny inwardly sighs,  
realizing this is going to take a long time. He begins to fix  
himself a sandwich from contents in the fridge. " All I can tell  
you, Mr. Cregg, is that CJ and I are ready to spend our lives  
together and I love her more than you can imagine...My intentions  
are to marry her and spend the rest of my life trying to make her  
happy...Yes, sir, I would like your permission to ask your daughter  
to marry me...Of course we can meet. I'll talk to CJ and we can  
arrange..." Danny has to listen as CJ's father rambles on, yet  
again, about how his daughter never visits and how God didn't intend  
for men to have kids just so they could grow up and abandon their  
elderly parents. Finally, Tal, growing tired and weak, announces  
that it's time for him to watch M.A.S.H. reruns and instantly hangs  
up on Danny. Danny silently damns the situation. He wonders if maybe  
he should have went to Dayton and spoke to the elderly, senile old  
man himself, but then realizes how difficult that would be to hide  
from CJ, and how it would delay his plans. He would just have to  
explain to CJ that he had tried to secure her father's blessing.

Danny spends the rest of the afternoon on the phone with his  
real estate friend, the owners of the house they are looking at, and  
cleaning the apartment. The owners of their house are an older  
couple with grown kids who are selling the house to travel around  
Europe this winter and want to get rid of the house as soon as  
possible so they can begin their adventure. Danny is excited at the  
prospect of securing their house before CJ's government contract  
runs out.

Just as he is about to curl up with " Pregnancy and Parenting  
for Dumb Dads" (recommended by the salesperson at the local  
bookstore), a shrill ring can be heard in the kitchen. Danny lifts  
the receiver and responds, "Concannon,"

"Good afternoon, Danny. How are you?"

Danny's eyes widen when he realizes the President of the United  
States is on the other line. "Good afternoon, Mr. President. I'm  
good, yourself?"

"Just ducky, Danny. I sent CJ home five minutes ago, so she  
should be gathering her stuff and leaving shortly," the President  
replies seriously.

"I appreciate that, sir, thank you," Danny responds.

"Listen, Danny. I've only got another week before I'm outta  
here. And I know you've been fetching to land my autobiography.  
Well, I just called to say that if you're still interested, I think  
it would be a pleasure to work with you," the President says  
honestly.

Danny smiles in excitement and disbelief. "Of course, of  
course, sir. It'd be an honour."

"Good, we'll discuss it in a few weeks. I heard you're looking  
at real estate in Santa Monica. Once you're settled, give me a call  
and we can brainstorm."

"Yes, of course, sir. Do you have any ideas so far? When will  
you start working on the foundation?" Danny inquires carefully.

"I think I might drive Abbey to the mental house if I don't  
take a month or two off to unwind. It might be nice to do all the  
things I've missed these past nine years, like playing with my grand-  
kids or feeding the horses. Did I tell you I have a booklist six  
pages long to go through?" The President's voice becomes animated,  
yet relaxed as he discusses retirement.

Danny chuckles lightly. "I'm sure reading hasn't been a priority  
the last nine years. I'll be sure to send you the Washington Post  
picks."

"Thank you, Danny. Listen, Debbie's giving me the eye like a  
mother catching her son playing outside after dark. I look forward  
to working with you in the future. Take care of CJ and the baby,"  
The slightest tinge of sadness can be heard as he speaks the last  
line.

"Yes, to everything, Mr. President. Your book, as well as CJ  
and the baby, are in good hands," Danny whispers, his voice nearly  
choking up.

"Good to hear. Take care and good luck,"

"And to you, Mr. President," Danny remarks as the phone goes  
dead.

Danny takes several seconds to push himself off the couch and  
head into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. His mind is on the  
conversation and the sense of hope and sadness it had given him. CJ  
won't be the only one to miss her surrogate father. And suddenly,  
Danny gets an idea that doesn't leave him.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7;Day 7; Monday

Part 7;Day 7; Monday

Danny folds and unfolds his hands as he stands quietly in the  
Outer Office to the Oval that morning.

"You can relax, you know. CJ's across at the OEOB," Debbie  
remarks dryly from her desk.

Danny had known that. He had specifically booked this time with  
the President after confirming CJ's schedule with Margaret. He  
hadn't wanted CJ to know he was meeting with the President.

"Debbie, if you could possibly not mention this meeting to CJ,  
I'd really appreciate it. I can't explain it, except that hopefully  
soon you'll know why." Danny leans against Debbie's solid desk just  
as the President emerges from behind the door.

"Danny, what a surprise. Come in, we've got ten minutes before  
I have a security briefing." The President motions for Danny to  
follow him into the Oval Office.

Danny hesitantly follows the President's lead and takes a seat  
across from him on a plush chair.

"Sorry, Danny, but you're going to have to talk fast,  
unfortunately we're not done governing here. Is this about the book,  
because I'd rather discuss this in a month or two." The President is  
scanning a thick binder, his glasses perched on his nose.

Danny licks his lips and leans forward, suddenly feeling warm  
in his dark suit. "No, sir. This is personal, not professional."

The President grows concerned as he pulls his glasses off and  
appraises Danny carefully. "What is it, Danny?"

Danny pauses for a couple seconds, gathering his  
thoughts. "Okay, well...You know that I've been seeing CJ for a  
couple months now, but I've been in love with her for several years.  
Work-place ethics and my own stupidity prevented us from doing this  
any time sooner. But, things are good and I'm ready to take the big  
leap. I want to spend the rest of my life with CJ and make sure she  
and the baby are taken care of. Not that CJ can't take  
care...Anyway, I guess this a long-winded way of saying, I  
absolutely adore her and want to ask for her hand in marriage."

The President's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Well, that's  
terrific, Danny. I'm glad to see the two of you are making the right  
decisions and preparing for your life together. My only question is,  
why did you come to me first to discuss this?"

He can't prevent his lips from easing into a tiny smile, yet he  
is finding this incredibly strange and difficult. "Well, Mr.  
President, I tried to get CJ's father's blessing, but he's elderly  
and suffering from Alzheimer's, so he doesn't really understand. I  
know that CJ has always considered you to be a surrogate father, and  
it would mean a lot to me-and CJ, I assume, as well- if we had your  
blessing to marry."

The President's face morphes into an expression of warmth and  
mirth. "Danny, it would make me very happy to see the two of you  
settle down and start a life together. I have no reservations.  
However, you must know that neither of you need anybody's permission  
to get married, least of all mine. You're grown adults now."

Danny bobs his head knowingly. "Yes, sir. Thank you. It just  
makes it feel...better, somehow."

"So, I have to warn you that I have somewhat close ties to the  
American government and will remain in close contact with my  
predecessor. Should you over-step the line, screw up in any profound  
way, or hurt Claudia Jean, you'll wake up to the 82nd Air Borne  
Division on your doorstep. Understood?" The President only half-  
jokes, standing up to shake Danny's hand.

His eyes widening in surprise, disbelief and fear, Danny nods  
dumbly and shakes the President's hand. "I'll always do my best to  
make her happy, sir."

"Good, now get out of here, I've got important business to  
attend to."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Danny calls softly as he pads out  
of the room.

"Danny," The President calls from behind his desk. Danny whips  
around and the President begins with, "Congratulations, and good  
luck with everything. If Abbey and I can be helpful in anyway, don't  
hesitate to pick up the phone."

"Thank you very much," Danny stutters, closing the door behind  
himself. "Bye." He cannot cease to be amazed at how compassionate,  
and yet firm, the President is with his family and staff. He hopes  
that he can use those principles in raising his own child.

"CJ," Margaret calls softly as she tip-toes into CJ's eerily  
quiet office that afternoon.

CJ glances up over her glasses at her assistant. "Yeah?"

"Danny called. He wanted to remind you to each lunch;  
apparently he packed you a turkey sandwich, carrots sticks, yogurt  
and a granola bar." It comes out more as a question than a  
statement. Margaret finds this amusing.

CJ rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk into a smile. "Yeah, he  
insists that I start to eat three nutritious meals a day. I think I  
put the lunch bag in my desk."

"Well, you've got twenty-five minutes until the CIA briefing,"  
Margaret shrugs. "Danny also made reservations for dinner that he  
requests your presence at. They're at eight o'clock, so we'll have  
to get you out of here by 6:45, 7 P.M. so you can be on-time."

"Thanks ,Margaret. You make a good social secretary as, well.  
Maybe I'll start having you plan all my dates," CJ teases lightly.

"I don't think I'd enjoy that very much. Uh...speaking of  
which, do you have any thoughts as to what I'm going to be doing  
after Inauguration?" Margaret asks tentatively, coming in front of  
CJ's desk.

CJ's head bobs up. "Well, what do you want to?"

Margaret grimaces with a shrug. "I don't really know. I'd love  
to come with you and help you with the Hollis Foundation. On the  
other hand, I don't really want to uproot Chelsea; she's just  
starting to develop a routine."

CJ nods in understanding, suddenly thinking about her own child  
and how it will be affected by her unpredictable schedule. "Why  
don't I talk to Josh, see if he's interested in keeping you on? I'm  
sure he would appreciate the familiarity and experience, and I think  
you've had enough experience with Leo and now me to be able to  
handle even Josh Lyman."

Margaret chuckles in response to CJ's suggestion and  
smile. "That would be great, thanks. Don't forget, lunch, then the  
CIA briefing."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here," CJ shoos her assistant away with  
a light-hearted hand wave.

CJ is securing her necklace behind her neck when she hears the  
faint sound of knocking at the door. Giving herself one last once-  
over, CJ grabs her purse off the bed and shuffles down the hall and  
into the foyer to answer the door. Just as expected, she opens the  
door to a freshly groomed, impeccably dressed red-head. She grins  
insanely at Danny's relaxed demeanor, tailored suit and the bouquet  
of fresh pink roses in his hands.

"Good evening, Ms. Cregg. I must say you are absolutely  
stunning," Danny appraises every inch of CJ's body, which is covered  
in a knee-length black cocktail dress with a drooping V-neck front  
and gaping open V-shaped back. He slowly enters the foyer once CJ  
takes a few steps back.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Mr. Concannon. So, why are you  
here?" She accepts Danny's flowers and brings them to her nose to  
appreciate.

"Didn't you get my note?" Danny inquires, his eyes sharp and  
confused.

CJ leads them into the kitchen where she retrieves a  
vase. "Yeah, I did, which is why I wasn't surprised to discover you  
absent from the apartment."

"I wanted to pick you up like we're on a real date. I wanna woo  
you," Danny adds with a smirk.

"Woo me? Well, what did you have in mind?" she inquires,  
wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and showing her gratitude with  
a quick peck on the cheek.

Danny slides his hands down the length of her torso to rest on  
her hips. "How does dinner and dancing sound?"

"I think that might earn you a few woo-ing points," CJ  
declares, unraveling herself from Danny to snatch her purse off the  
counter. Her relationship with Danny astounds her. She feels so  
familiar with him, a result of nine-years of long, heated  
discussions and getting to know each other. On the other hand, Danny  
is so old-school romantic that he still insists on taking care of  
her and making their courtship traditional and memorable. He wants  
to give her everything she wants and needs, and instead of  
frightening her, that knowledge endears her to him even more.

CJ is pleasantly surprised when the driver abandons them at  
1789, a classy restaurant in D.C. Over the last eight years, CJ had  
maybe been to 1789 twice, and never on a date. Danny walks up to the  
maitre d and announces their presence. An elegantly-suited waiter  
escorts them to their table at the back of the crowded restaurant.  
CJ suppresses the feeling of discomfort and anxiety about being out  
in public as a couple with Danny for the first time.

"I don't believe this," Danny whispers as he holds out a seat  
for CJ.

"What?" CJ's eyes follow Danny's to a section to the left of  
their table, and then she sees the subject of Danny's disbelief.

"Wow, Josh has really pulled his head out of his ass, huh? He's  
pulling out all the stops for Donna now," CJ says absently, silently  
wondering if Donna had learned whether or not she is pregnant.

Danny's lips curl into a tight line. "Yeah, he's certainly  
pulling out all the stops."

"What's the matter? Do you want to see if we can get a table  
near them or with them?" CJ asks, scrutinizing Danny's suddenly  
unenthusiastic face.

Danny shakes his head vigorously and proceeds to consider the  
menu.

"Are you sure? It could be fun," CJ suggests, foregoing the  
wine list and perusing the list of appetizers.

"I'm sure Josh and Donna want their privacy," Danny guesses  
curtly.

CJ stares hard at Danny, not understanding his change in  
mood. "Yeah, you're probably right, this isn't a pub."

Danny breathes a sigh of relief and asks CJ what she is  
considering ordering.

CJ's lips purse as she reads off her desired choices from the  
menu. "Ooo...a light white zinfandel would probably be spectacular  
with the swordfish. It's too bad, really," CJ's eyes drift to her  
non-existent belly.

"We'll avoid the alcohol tonight. If you want the swordfish and  
wine, I'll bring you back here after the baby's born," Danny offers  
her, taking one last look at the menu.

"That doesn't stop you from having it. Why don't you get a  
glass of chardonnay with your steak?" CJ suggests, finally setting  
her menu on the table.

Danny shakes his head. " If you're not having alcohol because  
of the baby, then neither am I."

"That's ridiculous. You..." CJ is cut-off when the waiter comes  
to take their order.

"CJ, Danny, hi there," Donna greets, walking up to the table  
with a relaxed grin on her face. "We saw you in the restaurant and  
just had to say hi," she explains quickly.

"Well, one of us had to say hi," Josh counters miserably. For a  
guy out with his girlfriend, Josh looks irritated and disappointed.

"It's good to see you," CJ declares, wrapping Donna in a  
hug. "Did you find out if you're...?" she whispers into Donna's ear.

"Later," Donna mouths as she turns to hug Danny.

"This is certainly a coincidence," Danny says, meeting Josh's  
eyes.

"That's one word for it," Josh grumbles. "Hey, I suddenly need  
to use the washroom. Danny, care to join me?"

CJ and Donna exchange confused looks, while Danny's expression  
is questioning. "Not in particular, but I suppose I could use the  
washroom if I needed to."

"You need to," Josh insists, indicating for Danny to follow  
him. Danny shrugs and idles after Josh.

"That was weird," CJ notes, her eyebrows rising in suspicion.

"Josh has been acting funny since we got here, maybe he has gas  
or something." Donna sits in Danny's vacated seat.

"Okay, my appetite is ruined," CJ mumbles, dropping into her  
seat.

"So why did you drag me in here?" Danny inquires the moment the  
bathroom door closes behind them.

Josh rests his hands on his hips. "We've got a problem here."

Danny's eyebrows crinkle. "I don't under..."

"We both brought our girlfriends to the same restaurant at the  
same time."

"Yeah, it's weird, but it's no big deal. Just go back to your  
table when the food arrives." Danny suggests with a shrug, resting  
against the counter.

"No, you can't be here tonight. Tonight I'm proposing to Donna.  
It would be weird if..."

Danny's eyes dilate in shock. "Tonight? You're proposing  
tonight? You can't propose tonight, I'm proposing tonight."

"Now we've got a problem. If we both propose at the same place  
at the same time, it's gonna look cheesy, prepared and rehearsed.  
You gotta do it another night," Josh insists, running his hand  
though his mess of curls.

Danny shakes his head firmly with a disbelieving grin. "Are you  
kiddin'? Why should I wait?"

"Okay, okay," Josh concedes. "Neither of us can do it tonight.  
Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't like it. I've been preparing my  
speech in my head all day," Danny whines.

"Yeah? Well I had Otto jot down talking points," Josh counters  
defiantly.

"Wow, man, that's really... bad." Danny breaks into soft  
giggles.

Josh exhales deeply. "Okay, so we can still do it tonight, just  
not at the restaurant, okay?"

Danny nods evenly. "Fine. Hey, it's gonna look fine. I bet  
Donna and CJ will get a kick out of being engaged on the same  
night." He tries to offer comforting words.

"Yeah, between the two of them, we'll get no sympathy for  
missing this anniversary. That's assuming they say yes," Josh sighs.

"They'll say yes, don't worry. Remember, deep breaths, coherent  
sentences, you'll do fine." Danny smiles knowingly, sympathetically  
at Josh.

"Thanks, good luck to you," Josh responds, physically relaxing  
with a controlled breath.

"We should get back or the ladies will be really suspicious,"  
Danny opens the door and Josh follows close in toe.

"Actually, it wouldn't entirely surprise me if they came into  
the men's room looking for us."

"So, do you and Josh have plans yet?" CJ leans forward once  
Donna finishes her story.

Donna shakes her head, nursing a glass of water. "He's  
mentioned buying a house, building a nursery and cutting down on  
work hours, but we haven't discussed any of the major decisions."

"It'll come. I understand it's...difficult," CJ acknowledges,  
remembering her conversation about marriage with Danny.

The men appear at their table, their faces that of a child  
caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Glad to see you two didn't get lost," CJ dead-pans dryly.

"Wanna go back to our table?" Josh tilts his head in the  
direction of their seats. Donna sighs and stands reluctantly, having  
enjoyed discussing her pregnancy with CJ. Josh and Donna say quick  
goodbyes and head back to their table. Danny resumes his seat and  
places his napkin on his thigh.

"Everything okay?" CJ inquires, surveying Danny's suspicious-  
looking face.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine," Danny dismisses, digging into  
the food that had arrived at the table.

CJ can sense something is not right. Danny has been picking at  
his entree since it arrived ten minutes ago. He's not enjoying his  
meal and has a nervous edge about him. Finally giving in to her  
curiosity and concern, CJ reaches across the table to lay her hand  
on top of Danny's.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asks evenly.

Danny's head pops up to look at her, startled. "Oh, oh,  
nothing's wrong."

"Danny? You look like you loathe being here right now. Is this  
date not turning out how you envisioned?" CJ is at a loss. She had  
been open, conversational and even charming all night.

Resigning, Danny exhales deeply. "It's not that I don't want to  
be out on a date with you, it's just, this isn't turning out the way  
it should. It's noisy and crowded in here, and my food is cold."

"That's because you've put five bites into your mouth in ten  
minutes. Seriously, Danny, what's wrong with this place?" CJ shakes  
her head, utterly confused.

"I just feel...suffocated. Let's get out of here. There's a pub  
about a block down, or there's a nice diner on 4th..."Danny is  
already waving for the waiter to bring the check.

"I don't know why you don't want to stay and have a nice  
dinner, but whatever." CJ hopes that once Danny is out of the  
restaurant he will loosen up and explain what is truly bothering him.

Danny has the waiter bring the check and (with a disgusted  
look) put their food into doggie bags. He practically runs out of  
the restaurant, pulling CJ along.

"So, what do you feel like? Are you hungry? Do you want to see  
a movie or go dancing or..." Danny babbles once they are standing on  
the sidewalk.

"Sshsh," CJ leans forward to draw Danny's lips into hers.  
Linking her arm around Danny's, she breaks away slowly. "Why don't  
we take a walk?"

"Walk? Okay, walk sounds good." Danny obliges and blindly  
follows CJ's lead. They walk down the busy, brightly-lit streets and  
finally arrive at the National Mall. Fluffy white snowflakes drift  
to the ground in pleasantly slow patches as they walk in silence.

Danny begins to lead CJ towards the Reflecting Pool, where he  
seeks out a bench to rest on. Gazing around him at the moon-lit  
monuments, Danny feels inspired and daring.

"So, are you going to tell me why we couldn't stay at the  
restaurant?" CJ questions softly, curling into Danny as they perch  
on the bench.

Danny turns to face her and reaches up to push a lock of hair  
behind her ear. "The restaurant wasn't the right place to do this."

"What is this?"CJ smiles largely, partly confused and partly  
excited to learn what Danny has planned.

Danny slowly lowers himself to the ground to kneel in front of  
CJ and gazes up at her moon-lit face. Taking a deep, steadying  
breath, Danny searches his pocket for the green velvet box and  
brings it up to CJ's lap. "I've wanted to do this for a long time,  
years, actually, but it was never appropriate. Suddenly, I can't  
wait any longer. The thought of sharing my life with you is more  
appealing to me than anything I've ever experienced. I know marriage  
isn't your favourite thing, but I promise that we'll be equal  
partners, working and raising our family. Keep your name, take mine,  
it doesn't matter to me. As long as you're happy, that's all I'm  
ever gonna want. And I will strive every day to ensure that you're  
taken care of, loved, appreciated, and happy. Just give me the  
chance, and I know we can make this work."

"Danny..."CJ whispers between silent tears.

Danny brings his free hand up to soak up CJ's tears. "Claudia  
Jean, you have been everything I've loved and dreamed of for over  
eight years. We've both struggled and kept incredibly patient as we  
waited for our orbit to bring us into the same universe. It's time  
to take the next step. I won't let you down, and if I do you have  
permission to kick my ass. Please jump off the cliff with me, and  
we'll hold hands on the way down, and I'll be sure to break your  
fall. Just please...please do me the honour of marrying me?"

After a second of composing her feelings and emotions, CJ  
finally nods and breaks into a full-out smile. "Yes, yes, Danny. Oh,  
yes."

Danny leaps to his feet and accepts her warm embrace, his lips  
placing sloppy kisses along her cheeks and neck.

Leaning back with her arms wrapped around Danny's neck, CJ  
chuckles lightly. "Danny, don't you think you're forgetting a step?"

"What? I proposed, you said yes. What else is there..."And then  
it suddenly hits him.He laughs self-deprecatingly before carefully  
taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her left ring-  
finger.

"Oh, it's absolutely gorgeous, Danny." CJ appraises the ring,  
absolutely amazed at its beauty and grandeur.

"Good, because I would be hard-pressed to return it." Danny  
laughs slightly. "It is what you want, right?"

"It's perfect,"CJ assures him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Good, I'm glad. So, now that that's done, why don't we call it  
an early night?" Danny suggests slyly.

The End-Epilogue to come.

Epilogue; Day 8;Tuesday.

Lazily drifting out of a post-coital slumber, Danny's smile instantly  
returns at the  
memory of the previous night. On top of him, CJ's naked frame lies contentedly  
tucked  
into him. The soft dawn light streaming through the window reflects off of her  
new ring,  
and Danny feels his heart soar again.

The previous night had been a mixture of highs and lows. Once they got  
home, CJ had  
confessed all her doubts, concerns and fears about getting married, explaining  
her  
reasoning while insisting that she was prepared to try to make it work for them.  
But she is  
still plagued by insecurity when it comes to personal relationships, and  
requires occasional  
reassurance from Danny. But once they got the big talk out of the way, they  
slipped into  
their signature romantic flirting, which led to love making for nearly an hour  
and a half.

Danny is torn between staying where he is and watching the gentle, rhythmic  
rise and  
fall of CJ's chest, and going to the kitchen to fetch them coffee, juice and  
maybe a light  
breakfast. He doesn't have to make the decision, however, because CJ begins to  
lightly stir  
in his arms. Danny immediately lowers his head to kiss her shoulder.

"Mmm..." CJ sighs contentedly, her eyes slowly flickering open.

"Morning, beautiful," Danny breathes into her ear as she turns to look at  
him.

"Morning," CJ responds groggily, sliding up Danny's body to lean in for a  
kiss.

Danny responds fervently, his arms encircling her back.

Suddenly, CJ pulls back, her eyes fully dilated.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks immediately.

CJ instantly sits up, covering her mouth with her hand. She jumps off the  
bed and runs  
out into the hall.

"I didn't think my morning breath was vomit-inducing," Danny dead-pans,  
resting in  
the bathroom doorjamb.

After depositing the remnants of last night's dinner and homemade dessert,  
CJ pulls  
her head out of the toilet and meet's Danny's amused gaze. " Sorry, it's your  
child.  
Apparently he or she is already interfering with our intimacy.

"Then he or she is a perfectly normal baby. Want me to get you some juice?"  
Danny  
offers, rubbing CJ's back when she exits the bathroom.

Nodding, CJ pads back to the bedroom, where she slips into a nightgown.  
Danny  
returns a minute later, laden down with four cups.

"I bring coffee and juice," Danny offers, sliding in bed next to CJ.

"My big provider," CJ teases, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

Danny's eyes catch the light reflecting off the engagement ring, and his  
fingers are  
instantly drawn to playing with it. "How are we going to tell everyone? Do you  
want to take  
out a billboard, or wait until they notice the ring?"

CJ laughs at that. "I think the billboard is out of the question, and I  
don't want to tell  
everyone at separate times, so maybe we can aim for something in between those  
options?"

"Let's tell everyone today, then," Danny wags his eyebrows playfully.

Suddenly, CJ's face falls and she appears disappointed and deflated.

"What's wrong, honey?" Danny inquires comfortingly.

"It's just, I wish I could tell my father today, but he's not good with  
detailed phone  
conversations," CJ explains with a sigh.

"I know," Danny tells her, meeting her gaze.

"How do you know? You've never talked to him before."

"Actually, I talked to him on Sunday."

"Why? You didn't tell me that. Did he call looking for me?"

Danny shakes his head, gearing up to tell her the truth. "No, I called to  
talk to him. I  
wanted to get his blessing to marry you."

CJ's eyes widen, clearly impressed. "Did he give it to you?"

Danny grimaces, previously hoping that part wouldn't come up. "Not exactly,  
he kinda  
didn't know who I was or what were talking about. He mostly rambled."

"Oh, Danny, I'm sorry. My father is ...old and senile," CJ nestles closer  
to Danny and  
squeezes his arm lightly.

"Yeah, so that's why I went to the President," Danny says quickly.

"Excuse me?" CJ practically jumps.

"I went to the President to get his blessing to marry you," Danny adds  
calmly.

"I don't understand. You went to the President...of the United States?" CJ  
asks in utter  
disbelief.

Danny smirks softly. "Yeah, and if you're curious, he wholeheartedly  
supports us. Well,  
unless I screw up, in which case I believe he threatened the Air Force on me."

"I'm still on... you asked the President? Why?" CJ shakes her head, staring  
in part awe,  
part disbelief at her fiancé.

Danny shrugs, but then becomes quite serious. "He's like a second father to  
you. I've  
seen the way he cares about you. I thought, if I couldn't get your father's  
approval, I'd get  
the next best thing. That way you know that people think it's okay."

"You know, Danny, I'm forty-five years old. I don't really need anyone's  
approval to do  
anything anymore. I'm a big girl, capable of making my own decisions." CJ tells  
him  
pointedly and slowly. "That said, what you did was really sweet and romantic and  
it's one  
of the reasons I'm so in love with you."

Danny leans over to claim a quick kiss. " I love you, too."

"Good morning, how are you today?" Margaret inquires with a grin as she  
hands her  
boss a stack of folders.

"Fan-dab-tastic, my dear, sweet Margaret," CJ responds enthusiastically,  
sliding in  
behind her desk.

"Okay, either this is a case of the Body Snatchers, or you had really good  
sex last night.  
For all of our sakes, let's hope it's the latter," Margaret jokes playfully.

"It's a shame that you don't think of me a considerate, personable boss  
anymore. So,  
give me my messages," CJ demands sarcastically.

Margaret rolls her eyes as she hands CJ a pile of sticky-notes. "So, the  
dinner was..."  
Margaret's eyes dilate as she spots the gleaming diamonds on CJ's engagement.  
"Oh, my  
God, you're...you and Danny?"

Alarmed, CJ gestures for Margaret to stop. "Sshsh, keep it down will ya?  
Danny and I  
are having lunch with the President and Abbey, we're going to break the news  
then. Maybe  
later I'll tell my staff."

"This is such good news! I'm so happy for you. I've been routing for you  
two. This will  
be so good for you," Margaret gushes as she makes her way toward the door.

"I'm grateful for your approval," CJ shouts, dry and sarcastic.

"Does this tie match? I never know whether to go colourful or classy."  
Danny shakes his  
head as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Relax, you look fine," CJ reassures, reaching up to smooth Danny's lapels.

They share a long, lingering kiss before the elevator bell dings, alerting  
them that they  
have reached their destination.

"I just want to make a good impression," Danny explains, taking CJ's hand  
as they walk  
down the long hallway.

"You've known them for nine years, I think it's a little late to worry  
about good  
impressions." CJ breaks the news to him with a tiny smile.

Danny simply rolls his eyes. "I meant, as your boyfriend, as your fiance.  
They haven't  
seen me in this role before."

"You're drastically overestimating the importance of how they're going to  
perceive  
you," she insists before they are escorted into a sitting room.

The President and First Lady rise when CJ and Danny enter the room  
cautiously.

"Long time no see," Abbey teases, wrapping CJ in a warm hug. "It's nice to  
see you  
when you're not hospitalized."

The President and Danny shake hands before the President motions for them  
to take a  
seat on the love seat.

Jed and Abbey look relaxed as they return to their seats on the couch. It  
is evident that  
they are simply waiting in earnest for the new couple to divulge the reason they  
had  
requested a lunch date, although they have a good hunch as to what it is.

"So, why the sudden need to see us both together?" Jed's voice betrays the  
fact that he  
already knows.

CJ and Danny share a look before Danny squeezes her hand to indicate that  
she should  
tell them.

"Well, uh, we wanted to tell you...Danny and I are engaged!" CJ blurts,  
finding it easier  
to get it out there fast instead of ruminating on it.

Instantaneously, Jed and Abbey break into matching grins.

"Oh, honey, that's fantastic!" Abbey is across the room and pulling CJ into  
a tight  
embrace.

"Congratulations, son," Jed beams at Danny while he offers him his hand.

Jed and Abbey switch partners to embrace the other half of the couple.

"I'm so happy for you, kiddo. I just knew things would work out well." Jed  
pecks CJ's  
cheek, before turning to share a knowing look with Abbey.

"Thank you," CJ and Danny say, almost in unison.

"This is cause for celebration. Jed, where do we keep the good stuff?"

"Sweet Knees, CJ can't drink," Jed gently reminds his wife, taking his seat  
on the couch.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget that? Never mind then. Tell us how it  
happened,"  
Abbey pries.

"It was very simple, nothing spectacular," Danny shrugs it off.

Rolling her eyes, CJ gives Danny a sympathetic look to counter his  
self-deprecation. "It  
was beautiful. Danny took me to dinner, then we took a stroll to the Mall. It  
happened on a  
park bench overlooking the Reflecting Pool. Uh, he, he proposed there," CJ  
blushes at the  
slip of words.

"That's sweet. Let me get a good look at the ring," Abbey stands up to ogle  
the ring.

Danny leans back contentedly and offers a little explanation. "Yeah,  
actually, it wasn't  
supposed to be that way. I originally wanted to propose in the restaurant, make  
it real  
classy. But then Josh wanted to propose to Donna and...I really blew that one,  
didn't I?"  
Danny's face appears guilty, pained, and disappointed.

"Josh proposed to Donna last night?" CJ practically shrieks.

Jed and Abbey have identical stunned and amused looks.

"Actually, I don't know. He just told me he was going to, so I assume...The  
two of us,  
we decided not to do it in the restaurant because it would look cheesy and  
rehearsed.  
So..."

"You mean Josh ruined your proposal?" CJ asks, surprised.

"I kinda ruined his, too. We thought the story would seem stupid when you  
talk about  
it," Danny offers lamely.

"Because this story is so much more fascinating?" CJ points out dryly.

A truly apologetic expression covers Danny's face as he reaches for CJ's  
hands. "I'm  
sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't supposed to ruin this for you…or Donna, for that  
matter. Josh  
and I…we just wanted to give the two of you a memorable, personal proposal that  
you  
could someday tells the kids about. Damnit, I blew that one, too. Josh is gonna  
hate me."

"Are you saying Donna…?" Abbey, always intuitive and quick, stares at Danny  
with wide  
eyes.

"I already knew," CJ explains, telling Danny without words that he didn't  
screw up that  
bad. But a part of her is nonetheless disappointed.

"Wait a minute. I'm still back on…Josh proposed to Donna the same night  
Danny  
proposed to CJ?" Jed gestures confusedly.

Abbey begins to break into a fit of giggles, and CJ finds this contagious  
and starts to  
laugh, as well.

"This whole thing is like a bad sitcom," CJ exhales, finally reigning in  
her laughter.

Danny apologetically grimaces at CJ again. "It was supposed to be romantic,  
not  
giggle-inducing."

"Oh, darling, it was romantic," CJ gazes into Danny's eyes, silently  
conveying that she  
had loved the proposal. Suddenly, he knows that it wouldn't have mattered how  
he'd done  
it, so long as they would end up together in the end.

"Well, it is a humorous story. Please allow Abbey and I to be the ones that  
relay it to  
this baby," Jed smiles warmly.

"So, have you told anyone else yet?" Abbey changes the subject.

The couple shakes their heads in response.

"You were the first," CJ tells them. "Danny's going to call his mother and  
sister tonight.  
I'll have to call my brothers. And, I suppose I should let the staff know  
because Margaret  
saw my ring this morning and she's bursting to tell someone."

"If Margaret knows, the news is around the Beltway already," Abbey jokes  
lightly.

"You can call a staff meeting this afternoon.," Jed nods his approval of  
the idea. He is  
pleasantly surprised that CJ wants to announce the engagement, considering how  
she had  
hid the news of her pregnancy. Regardless, he is happy for the younger couple.

"So, how did he do it?" CJ grasps Donna's hands like a teenager preparing  
for a kiss-  
and-tell story.

Donna shifts on her seat on Josh's couch and leans forward to divulge. "It  
was so  
sweet. Josh brought me up to the steps of the Lincoln memorial and then  
stuttered  
through a prepared speech, his hands sweating profusely."

"Donna!" Josh cries. He and Danny are gathering drinks from the kitchen and  
preparing  
to sit down in the living room.

"No, it was beautiful and romantic, even if Josh forgot to take out the  
ring until I  
prompted him to." Donna grins largely at Josh, clearing smitten.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't believe it was the Lincoln memorial. Danny  
proposed at  
the Reflecting Pool." CJ's eyes fall on the two men sipping beer, their faces  
surprised and  
guilty, reminiscent of last night.

"You mean, we got engaged like a hundred feet from each other?" Donna, too,  
looks to  
the men for an explanation.

"I thought we went through all this and you both enjoyed being in engaged on  
the same  
night?" Josh whines, slumping into his favourite arm chair.

"That was before we realized we were proposed to at the same place!" CJ  
explains,  
animatedly.

"Let's face it, CJ. Our fiancés are completely inept when it comes to these  
sorts of  
things." Donna shakes her head, but a teasing smile graces her mouth.

"Hey, we can't be that bad at it; we got you pregnant, didn't we?" Danny  
teases from  
his spot on the loveseat.

"Not a compelling argument for you case," CJ remarks dryly.

Donna giggles and reaches for her soda. "That's right."

The friends settle in for an evening of food and light conversation. They  
discuss any  
plans for the future, and what it will be like after Santos swears his oath.  
Even though the  
last nine years had been exciting, challenging and full of fond memories, they  
had also  
been plagued by hurt, loss, loneliness and difficulties. No one is truly upset  
to be looking  
forward and embracing the changes to come.

The End…for real…although I'm writing a sequel of sorts.


End file.
